FanFic FINAL FANTASY VI: Memoire
by MARYXULA
Summary: Historias cortas mayoritariamente centradas en Kefka Palazzo previos eventos al juego. Escritas en primera persona a fin de evocar sus propias impresiones y la sensación de recuerdo. Tanto pre como post infusión (Clasificado T pues el contenido de las historias es más adulto que en otras)
1. Oneshot A

****Prompt:**** A. Fire, flames, or excessive heat.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personaje:**** Kefka Palazzo, Emperor Gestahl, Cid del Norte Marquez

 ** **\+ El ardiente Cometa +****

Respirando hondo y moviendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro una vez más, rotando, deslizando mis propios dedos sobre mi cuello ligeramente inclinado sobre mis hombros quise reír una vez más pero la mirada de los hombres vestidos con chaquetas y pantalones de similar color a los míos me advertían de lo que podía volver a sucederme. Conteniendo las ganas, abrí mis dos ojos de un azul empalidecido y retorné mi cabeza a su posición habitual. Manteniendo una de mis finas cejas rubias elevada, sonreí siendo la más leve muestra de aquello que me poseía mientras la magia tomaba forma como si esa esencia se canalizase en energía y la energía surgiese de mi cuerpo caliente e intensa cubriéndome sin dañarme como el fuego que rodea al cometa en su feroz movimiento. Conteniéndola con igual esfuerzo que mis ganas de gritar, reír o agitarme como las llamas que creaba. ¡Tan bellas! Azulándose por la mitad, superando la partes anaranjadas con cada movimiento de mis brazos.

-Es… Asombroso. -Alcanzó a articular el hombre de larga y rizada melena plateadas, no hacía mucho de un rubio claro en perfecto equilibrio con su piel, gastada por el acero y el cuero en otros tiempos, tiempos de disputas estúpidas y consecuentes separaciones que concluirían en guerras por unificar lo roto. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, soldado? -Quiso saber acortando la distancia que nos separaba.

Haciendo disminuir mis preciosas llamas hasta desvanecerse quedando meramente el espacio que me rodeaba aún cálido y las largas mangas verdosas de mi chaqueta chamuscadas, tal y cómo había practicado aquella semana, colocando mis dos brazos detrás y juntando mis manos, levantando pecho respondí efusivo:

-¡Kefka Palazzo Eminencia! -

Pero esa palabra seguía resultándome repulsiva, al instante de salir de mi boca, no era capaz de controlar el apretón de mis dientes, tensos antes de cerrar la boca y retomar una forzosa sonrisa.

-Bien, Kefka, ¿Qué te parecería ser nombrado Primer caballero de las futuras fuerzas Magitek? -Me propuso algo con lo que cualquier soldado en mi situación moría por recibir y yo, yo sólo pensaba en los fuertes tonos de su chaqueta rojo sangre o en cómo el oro de sus medallas resaltaba sobre ella pero un hombre ambicioso cree conocer a otro de igual calaña por lo que la decisión se transformó en una obligación. Dándome una palmada en la espalda con una de sus grandes manos enguantadas agregó: -Pues a partir de ahora dicto que ese sea tu rango. -

-Bien, entonces puedo regresar a casa ¿ya? -Fue todo lo que yo dije, encogiéndome de hombros y haciendo desvanecer mi complaciente sonrisa, resultando en una de esas particularidades mías que tanto le atraían ya que en vez de romper a reír y afirmar con la cabeza antes de retomar su sillón me hubiese lanzado una mirada asesina o hubiese negado con severidad.

A diferencia de Cid o el resto de individuos que entraban a su despacho, no incliné mi cabeza antes de girarme y echar a andar hacía la gran puerta o doble puerta de madera con relieves dorados. El hombre pelirrojo de poca estatura sentado en uno de los asientos frente a la mesa de la secretaria a una considerada distancia ocupada por la extensa alfombra bajo nuestros pies roja con figuras doradas o de un color amarillo muy luminoso bordeando el centro se levantó de golpe para acercarse a mí apresurado. Qué molesto era. No siempre pero en ocasiones como esa sí.


	2. Oneshot B

**Prompt:** B. Under cover of darkness.

 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 **Personaje:** Kefka Palazzo

 **\+ Como el arco iris +**

Tras atar mi largo cabello repleto de curvados mechones dorados en un moño mediante una delgada cinta de la cual varias gemas de diferentes tamaños y colores han sido puestas embelleciéndola me preparé.

Respiré hondo, canalizando toda mi atención en la acción que tendría lugar en vez de la desagradable imagen en frente mío. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Se había convertido casi en un juego de destreza y rápidez. Sobre la pequeña mesa de madera descansaban mis utensilios, los únicos elementos que podrían lograr ayudarme a mostrar mi nuevo ser. Además de los pigmentos que agregarían color a las figuras elegidas para representar la magia elemental predominante en mi ser.

A pesar de su textura densa sobre mi sensible piel, el ungüento que mis dedos extendían sobre mi rostro a fin de cubrirlo tornándolo en una superficie blanca debía ser así o de otra manera no duraría lo suficiente a lo largo del día. Ciertamente era como esculpir algo y luego dotarlo de vida mediante el uso de la estridente combinación de colores rojos y anaranjados. Cuidadoso como un verdadero artista de no salirse de las lineas trazadas delimitando las figuras rodeando mis ojos bajo los parpados también pintados complementando el tono aplicado sobre mis finos labios a posteriori.

Así es como comenzaba a reconocer la imagen que el cristal de tamaño mediano por encima del tocador me ofrecía. Negando la cabeza, entornando los ojos, mis labios se separaban para prodigar palabras que sólo podía atesorar en mi mente.

-Ni un payaso ni un bufón, lo que sois es un demonio, un hermoso demonio disfrazado de loco… -

Mi cara tan cerca de la cara reflejada que podía sentir el pulido materia contra mis labios de intenso furor rojo, marcándolo al apartarme con igual lentitud. El sonido de una carcajada creciendo desde el interior de mi garganta provocando su vibración al alcanzar su más alta capacidad y bruscamente muriendo en el silencio como si algo desde dentro retomase el control. Mirando abajo, carraspeé y despejé el cuadro espacio ligeramente curvado de las diferentes brochas y lapiceros colocándolos de nuevo en una pequeña caja pintada a mano junto a los planos tarros de metal que conservaban las pinturas. Dentro de su pertinente cajón donde otras cajas de similar forma y material estaban agrupadas todo quedó a buen recaudo.

Por el momento sólo podía permitirme llevar un limitado número de prendas pero a medida que pase el tiempo mi colección crecerá otorgándome la oportunidad de cubrir mi cuerpo en muchos más colores y formas creando un muy particular y personal arco iris al instante de abrir las grandes puertas de solida madera de mi armario y mover las perchas absorto en el movimiento producido aunque siempre habrá un traje o una serie de pañuelos que favoreceré y son con los que envolví mi cuerpo pieza por pieza, sintiendo los suaves y finos tejidos como caricias. Luego obviamente protegí mis pies con el calzado que se me antojó. Desigual a propósito desde aquella vez que fue accidental y al bajar la vista mencionado el error me gustó el efecto de desorden recordando cuánto ama el vejestorio de Gestahl el orden y la simetría. Bajo su mando toda mi vida ha albergado un orden y una constancia resultando igual de vacía que la caótica vida que hubiese podido tener bajo mi propio mando en las calles.

Por último añadiré que mientras me miraba al espejo de cuerpo entero no podía sentirme más orgulloso del individuo que emulaba mi inclinación de cabeza envestido en una larga chaqueta de corte militar pero de intenso rojo con solapas que dejaban entrever sobre un fondo amarillo pequeñas lineas curvadas rojas al igual que en la parte final ocultando un ajustado chaleco dorado y anaranjado como los pañuelos sobre mi cintura sosteniendo una fiel amiga, la mejor, una daga. Pantalones de tan pasional color como la jaqueta pero con adornos de vibrante dorado. Lo más a juego posible con mi maquillaje y uñas.

-Realmente eres un demonio muy muy apuesto… -Reiteré previo volteo, listo para el alejamiento de mi gemelo. Labios curvados y claros irises expectantes mientras mis ojos estaban muy abiertos, sin duda, como el artista obnubilado por su propia obra maestra. Tan bella como oscura, a pesar de tanto color.


	3. Oneshot C

****Prompt:**** C. A moment's respite.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personaje:**** Kefka Palazzo, Leo Cristophe

 ** **\+ Felicidad +****

Leo, General Leo, Leo Cristophe.

Repito su nombre una y otra vez, hay algo que me atrapa. Como un sabor o una fragancia que perdura en la mente a pesar de haber perdido su efecto en el paladar o la nariz. Tan familiar y a la vez tan extraño. Me gusta lo que es capaz de despertar en mí.

No sé el motivo, creo que ha quedado perdido junto con tantas otras cosas en mi anterior ser pero si su presencia no me desagrada tanto como la del resto, tiene que significar algo. No deja de asombrarme pues ocurre con muy poca gente y este soldado no es muy diferente del resto. Fijando mis ojos de pálido tono azulón sobre mis manos blancas como el mármol observó casi todos mis dedos enrollarse hasta quedar tres. Uno de esos alargados dedos meramente cubierto por un grueso anillo de oro debe de ser para él. Mis labios se curvan mientras mi cabeza se ladea suavemente y hasta noto como mis labios se separan para mostrar dos filas de dientes. No obstante, mi boca se cierra momentáneamente percibiendo la llegada de alguien. No es como si este lugar, el más alto del castillo al aire libre me perteneciera pero generalmente el que mayor tiempo lo ocupa en el soy yo. Mis ojos se entrecierran y los dedos alzados también se cierran quedando dos puños listos para ser usados.

-¿Kefka? -A pesar del ruido que a esta altura produce el viento empeñado en juguetear conmigo meneando como manos pequeñas e invisibles mis pañuelos de diverso tamaño, mi pelo y las plumas que lo adornan oigo con absoluta claridad su voz consiguiendo un inmediato volteo para confirmarlo.

-¿Sí? -Mis labios se mueven para prodigar el sonido de mi respuesta. Apoyándome en el recargado balcón de piedra rojiza cruzando mis brazos espero a que se acerque. No ansioso pero deseando una distancia menor entre nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Sólo le falta añadir __tan solito__ adoptando ese rol de hermano mayor que le caracteriza. Su voz aunque claramente honda, masculina es jovial, risueña en ocasiones. -Deberías estar con el resto de generales durante el descanso. -Añade. El pobre no puede evitarlo pero es excesivamente responsable con sus actos y los míos.

-Exacto, debería pero no me apetecía. -Replico encogiéndome de hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa picara.

Tampoco entiendo bien si hay o no un motivo pero sólo él consigue sacar este lado mio juguetón. Quiero que me toque aunque sea con brusquedad, es lo que se me ocurre al comprender la razón que le ha traido hasta aqui abriendo los ojos hasta que una leve molestia me sugiere pestañear y parar.

-Ya veo… Y si te pidiera que volvieras con nosotros, ¿lo harías? -Dice, su voz cada vez más cerca igual que su imagen. Un brazo doblado mientras ofrece una de sus grandes y oscuras manos.

Me muerdo con fuerza el labio inferior, sintiendo la sangre emanar de la sensible textura cubierta en rojo carmín. Me tienta como sólo a él se le puede ocurrir hacer. __Mátalos con amabilidad__ debe de formar parte de su filosofía. Cierro mis ojos permitiendo que mi mentón descanse sobre el dorso de una de mis blancas manos, la otra es el soporte de ese codo. ¿Hallaría alguna satisfacción en un pequeño acto como ese o hallaría más placer en hacerle perder los nervios? Presiono el labio superior contra el inferior rasgado y chupo la sangre, ladeando la cabeza y arrugando la frente. Es una decisión difícil porque acepte o no, voy a conseguir lo que quiero. Abriendo un ojo de claro iris, efectivamente, Leo ya está cerca de mi, pacientemente esperando.

-¿Eh? ¿Vamos a hacerlo por las buenas? -Insiste. Sus ojos brillan con decisión, a esa distancia son realmente bonitos, puedo captar como por el centro verdean rodeando la redonda y negra pupila. Sin embargo su voz sigue sonando amistosa, nada autoritaria.

Una suave risa escapa de mi boca. Me gusta tanto las situaciones como esta. Contemplar como la impaciencia se manifiesta en su rostro me hace todavía más feliz. Perder el tiempo solo acaba por volverse aburrido, prefiero perderlo acompañado por Leo que nunca parece salirse de los horarios establecidos. Niego con la cabeza aferrándome a la solida estructura en la que me he apoyado todo el rato.

-No. -Digo entre risas viéndole suspirar presionando algunos dedos sobre el puente de su nariz.

Podríamos haber seguido así un buen rato, él colocando sus dedos sobre mi esbelta figura a fin de apartarme del balcón como a un gato testaduro y yo empezar a chillar y a reir más fuerte de excitación pero la llegada de otro general nos interrumpe.

Creo que odio a ese hombre y él es uno de los que me odian a mí. Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguirle en silencio con los ojos entrecerrados, descendiendo moviendo mis pies dentro de mis dispares botas al ritmo que marcan los suyos. El único consuelo es que a mi lado Leo hace lo mismo, agachando la cabeza. Las ganas de sentirle de algún modo persisten aunque tengo que controlarlas. Claro que mirar no hace ningún daño y me recreo en su contemplación como si quisiera guardar cada detalle que compone su cuerpo grabada en mi mente, esa mente traicionera y dañada. Sus cabellos finos y rubios, ligeramente anaranjados cuando la luz se posa sobre cada uno de ellos, sus labios carnosos y marrones, sus brazos fuertes y de marcados músculos ocultos bajo el uniforme… Todo, cualquier cosa porque captas mi atención a niveles que ni yo mismo me explico.

León de dorado corazón. Leo Cristophe, Mi Leo.


	4. Oneshot D

****Prompt:**** D. Subtle kindnesses.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personaje:**** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford, Leo Cristophe

 ** **\+ Retrato de familia +****

La gente a mi alrededor siempre ha pensado que tiendo a aleccionar a Terra. No es que nunca me haya importado, siempre he hecho lo que he creído conveniente dentro de mi deber como persona a su cargo. Sin embargo cuando esas acusaciones han salido de la boca del camarada Cristophe siempre he sido capaz de notar como algo dentro, muy dentro de mi se retuerce por consiguiente causando que mi cuerpo se tense, mis manos se cierren creando puños que aprieto hasta que los dedos quedan doloridos después a la vez que mis labios curvados pasan a ser fruncidos. Él despierta una emoción que sólo puedo describir como ira, tan instantánea como breve pero en vez de dar una forma ardiente a toda esa energía para herirle sin sentir ni un pelo temblar de lastima, le hablo y llega un momento que la energía decrece hasta desvanecerse. Le recuerdo su posición ante la mía, obviamente superior aunque la cercanía parezca darle cierta licencia a reprocharme ciertas acciones. Algo de razón no le falta pero me niego a reconocerlo, eso me dejaría en muy mal lugar y ya me cuesta bastante mantener mi posición por mi mismo rodeado de almas cándidas como él. Quizás simplemente guío a la pequeña Terra previamente, Leo no tiene por qué saber absolutamente todo lo que hacemos. Además es menos incómodo para ella, ella también estuvo de acuerdo. Claro que eso a la gente no le interesa, a ellos les gusta vivir preocupados por el monstruo que hay suelto por los pasillos del Castillo Imperial. O sea, yo.

No recuerdo bien si coincidió con uno de mis cumpleaños o de los suyos pero el bueno de Leo vino con un propósito distinto, quizás por ser un día especial para uno de los dos quiso tener un detalle, es un blando. Tras esa imponente y robusta figura es todo corazón, os lo aseguro. Si no fuese poco me comunicó con una amplia sonrisa que me concedían el día libre. Si fue durante mi cumpleaños no pudo hacerme regalo mejor aunque siempre se puede superar.

-Buenos días, Terra, hoy te veo especialmente bonita. -Oí su voz desde el salón comedor. No necesite estar presente para imaginar la reacción de la pequeña antes de distinguir su voz casi igual de intensa que el sonido de un debil viento.

-Gracias, Señor Cristophe. Kefka está en el salón comedor. -Le indicó como ya era habitual cada vez que se presentaba en mi hogar. Luego pude oír el sonido de sus zapatos acercándose a pesar de la gruesa capa que la alfombra era colocada a lo largo del camino. Apreté mi dientes cuando mencionó mi primer nombre. ¿Cuántas veces he debido de insistir en que se refiera a mí por el cargo que se me ha dado?

La mirada que me lanzó Leo plantándose frente a mi en la inmensidad de la habitación era de reproche. ¿Qué esperaba? Cuanto más ocupada estaba menos me molestaba. Fue abrir su boca para exponer su frustración y la razón de su visita se tornó clara como agua.

-¿Dónde están los globos y los adornos? Se supone que hoy es un día de celebración. -

Pestañeé dejando caer mis brazos doblados lentamente para lueg arqueando sutilmente mis cejas doradas, replicar:

-Leo, Leo, Leo… Me enternece tu interés pero ya deberías saber lo que pienso sobre celebrar cumpleaños. -Y dicho eso, entrelace los alargados dedos de mis manos reposando sobre la pierna que tenía por encima de la otra, dedicándole una vaga sonrisa. Cabeza ladeada. -¿O acaso tenias la estúpida esperanza de que este año fuese diferente? -Agregué alzando una ceja, siempre deseoso de observar sus reacciones ante mis provocaciones.

Su ceño se arrugó y sus ojos cambiaron su dirección hacía Terra, de pie a su lado mientras respondía con voz dolida:

-Al menos podrías hacer un intento si no por ti mismo, por Terra. -

Ella sólo le devolvió la mirada al escuchar su nombre. Siempre se le ha dado bien eso de hacer sentir culpabilidad por acciones que van contra sus principios o maneras de pensar por lo que no era raro que usase esa táctica contra mí pero a diferencia de tantos otros oponentes, a mí no me afectaba en gran medida por lo que encogiéndome de hombros sin perder la sonrisa le solté:

-Lo lamento pero no considero que sea algo vital para su desarrollo. -Aunque cerrando los ojos como si fuese capaz de degustar cada palabra añadí. -Sin embargo si a ti si te lo parece, te permito hacer con ella lo que quieras. -

Si no tengo otro remedio, reconozco que él tiene más madera para eso de jugar a papás y a mamás que yo. Un leve ruido brotó de sus labios cerrados parecido al inicio de lo que promete ser una carcajada y fijando sus ojos otra vez en mí dijo:

-Entonces eso haré. -Lo siguiente que salió de su boca fue para ella. -Ven, Terra, tengo entradas para ver una función que de seguro te gustará. -

-Pero… -

El repetido chasquido de mi lengua para chistar la acalló. Sus grandes ojos color esmeralda puestos en mi.

-Terra, querida, no seas desagradecida y ve con Leo. -Me adelanté a su siguiente protesta. -Mm? -Agregue ese sonido sugerente levantando una ceja, consciente o inconscientemente se había convertido en un constante a la hora de expresarme.

Respirando y haciendo un pequeño mohín, la niña asintió. Los rizos de su cabello danzando al rededor de su rostro siguiendo el movimiento. Con su frente arrugada se giró hacía el grandullón de piel oscura que era Leo.

No me gusta pero en más de una ocasión como esa he permitido aflojar mi correa sobre Terra para probar y convencer así a mi duro compañero de labor si es que hay alguna correa física o metaforica sobre su fino cuello de cisne. Si fuese menos insegura sería innecesario alentarla a actuar pero sin esa prudencia a la larga se convertiría en problema. A medida que ha ido creciendo y su carácter se ha ido afianzando se le debería añadir este punto a la hora de criticar mi trabajo y como ha influido en ella. Las consecuencias de su propia magia la distancian de los demás porque el fuego se forma al condensarse la calidez emanando de su cuerpo al instante que la emoción crece desbordandose. Ambos sabemos bien que no es agradable provocar al otro.

Al regresar parece otra, su carita de muñeca iluminada deseosa de exponer cada una de sus impresiones, con un gesto de mi mano derecha le invité a sentarse, cosa que hizo rápidamente, su pecho elevandose y descendiendo todavía agitado. Su piel, incluso las fibras de cada uno de los cabellos que componían sus mechones ondulados calientes. Sus cejas se arrugan sutilmente al percibir el frescor de mi piel colocando mis dedos sobre su pequeño hombro derecho, indicandole que respire hondo y haga pequeñas pausas a lo largo de su monologo.

-Como no viniste, te trajimos un regalo. -Ella soltó en cambio.

Sea su cumpleaños o el mío ella siempre se empeña en hacerme regalos. Ignorando mis palabras pero su proximidad y la esencia que desprende su piel, ese calor que se adquiere a mis labios merece la pena. Al despegarlos de su mejilla, una risilla escapó de su boca de piñón.

-Sois detestables. -Mascullé yo, ojos entrecerrados, pero interiormente no puedo negar cierta infantil satisfacción si viene de ellos.


	5. Oneshot E

****Prompt:**** E. Sharing a drink.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personaje:**** Kefka Palazzo, Cid del Norte Marquez

 ** **\+ El principio del Fin +****

Tras desjuntar mis manos, me entretuve una vez más sacando mi reloj de mano bien guardado en uno de los bolsillos que disponía mi larga chaqueta de soldado verde con cuello y mangas de un tono verdoso todavía más oscuro y diversos botones dorados. Aunque nunca me había importado esperar, comenzaba a impacientarme, observando con mayor detalle de lo usual las finas y oscuras manecillas moverse con lentitud por la blanca superficie tras abrir el redondeado objeto, inmóvil en una de mis pálidas manos. Cuando mis ojos de un sutil azul celeste comenzaban a irritarse de nuevo, obligándome a pestañear, el sonido del pomo de la puerta girando atrajo mi total atención lanzando mis ojos hacía ésta como dos desesperadas fieras, abriéndose lentamente. La sonrisa que iluminó mi rostro cansado de tanta espera brotó al instante de identificar con claridad las dos figuras que se adentraban en la sencilla sala en cuyo centro les esperábamos una mesa, otras sillas y yo ya sentado frente a ellos. Guardé de inmediato el reloj recién cerrado en su bolsillo correspondiente y adoptando una postura más correcta, volví a entrelazar mis dedos con mis manos sobre la fría y plana zona que era la mesa observándolos avanzar y tomar asiento, no sin previamente dejar sobre la mesa los papeles a firmar, ofreciendo una selectiva información del experimento o "intervención" que se iba a suceder nada más dar mi aprobación como cobaya humana.

-Soldado Palazzo dado su interés y la superación de nuestras… Expectativas, le recomendaría que leyese atentamente la información que le ofrecemos antes de firmar. -Me recomendó con un tono casi burlón, camuflando de alguna manera su desaprobación hacía mi triunfo, el hombre envestido por una bata igual de llamativa que el otro de menor altura y con un espeso bigote de claro color rojizo, que ya había tenido el placer de conocer mucho antes, en mis días de preparación de asistente en el laboratorio del Imperio.

-Gracias pero no creo que sea necesario. -Por supuesto, fue mi provocadora respuesta, buscando con los ojos una pluma y un tintero con la que trazar mi firma sobre el espacio que deduje sería el correcto.

La mirada del otro, o sea, del buen doctor Cid parecía suplicarme cautela antes de confirmar el punto en el que firmar en cada papel, prácticamente más iluminado por la lámpara que ocupaba el centro del techo por encima de nuestras cabezas, de un diseño simple y resistente a diferencia de muchas otras lámparas del Palacio Imperial, que me digno a mirar con la idea de que algún día alguna de ellas caía aplastando a algún pobre inocente. Suspiré y tomé uno de los papeles para echarles un ojo por última vez. Tanto Cid como yo conocíamos lo que se buscaba alcanzar con el proyecto como el proceso, no había razones para preocuparse tanto aunque bueno, él siempre me había dado esa impresión, demasiado responsable llegando al temor a la hora de poner en practica sus propias teorías. Apartando el papel de mi vista con una sonrisa de niño bueno y obediente, levantando una ceja insistí:

-¿Me permitís ahora firmar el documento? Muchas gracias. -Agregué mostrando más fastidio que sarcasmo, he de confesar.

La tinta parecía fluir como finos ríos negros a medida que componía cada letra que formaba mi nombre y apellido con gracia y elegancia dignas de un burócrata o un individuo de buena cuna. Mi nombre era mi orgullo, por lo que desde que he sido capaz de recordar, siempre me ha gustado trazar una firma digna de mostrar al individuo al que menciona. Finalizada, puse el alargado utensilio de escritura sobre el botecito de tinta y retorné la vista en los científicos que me miraban en silencio.

Así marque mi destino y no habría marcha atrás.

Entre los dos, Cid fue quien gustó de acompañarme en mi camino de vuelta a la superficie. A pesar de la limitada luminosidad, tanto el pelirrojo como yo cruzamos la vasta zona en la que los Espers dormitaban con ligereza, nuestros pasos eclipsados por el continuo ruido de las maquinas conservando sus cuerpos en la mejor condición posible. Por lo general al estar bajo tierra el ambiente solía ser frío pero las maquinas propulsadas por carbón elevaban la temperatura en un espacio no tan grande como a mi compañero y lider le gustaría, pronto sería necesaria otra expansión para los sujetos nos hacía saber dentro de la sala que acabábamos de dejar siendo nuestra principal sala de reunión. Colocándonos en el espacio que ofrecía el cubículo que era el elevador, nuestra conexión con el mundo de arriba, habiendo percibido el silencio de Cid durante todo el trayecto, me hallé forzado a romperlo yo mismo.

-¿Hay algo qué te preocupe de mi decisión? -Pregunté, posiblemente más directo de lo es recomendable. Mi tono de voz despreocupado, incluso ligeramente animado.

El mecanismo nos elevaba provocando un sutil temblor. Sus ojos parecieron desorbitarse en el momento que posé una de mis manos sobre uno de sus hombros antes de sobrecogerse y pestañear.

-¿Has dicho algo? -Quiso confirmar él, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó bajo su denso bigote mientras sus pálidas mejillas ganaban algo de color.

Carraspeé, acto que normalmente hago cuando me irrito pero que comprendiendo al pobre y preocupado hombre, no sirvió más que para aclarar mi voz. Temía la mera posibilidad de que el soldado favorito de Gestahl muriese bajo su cargo.

-Todo irá bien, Cid. -Le dije, levantando mis dos cejas con una sonrisa. al ratito agregué. -Te has dedicado casi toda una vida a demostrar que la magia puede coexistir en seres vivos de este mundo… Hablaré con Gestahl de todos modos si es eso lo que te preocupa. -

Un largo suspiro de resignación después pareció recobrar su vitalidad de siempre.

-¡Tienes razón! Además una vez zanjada esta parte, habría que celebrar tu superación en la fase inicial. -Exclamó, sus manos convertidas en dos puños agitados contra el aire.

Siendo invitado a una copa en su despacho me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca oyendo al hombrecillo deambular mientras no cesaba de hablar en busca de unos vasos y una bebida adecuada para nuestra pequeña e improvisada celebración. Me constaba que algún que otro general guardaba con recelo en un cajón de su escritorio una botella de licor con la que evadirse, yo me incluí al descubrirlo pero tratándose del señor Del Norte, mis deducciones no eran muy abundantes.

-¡Aquí esta! -Le oí anunciar entusiasmado previo avance a la mesa. Entre sus manos una botella de cristal estaba repleta de un dorado liquido a juego con la etiqueta que la cubría por la zona central. -La reservaba para una ocasión como esta. -Entre risitas, se dispuso a descorcharla. Un rotundo pero seco ruido aseguró la victoria tras un leve forcejeo con el abre-corchos de metal.

-¿Por El Imperio? -Bromeé levantando uno de los vasos de cristal, pequeñas burbujas se formaban a lo largo de los bordes.

-No, esta es por nosotros. -Me contrarió, elevando su correspondiente vaso con solemnidad.

Mientras cerraba mis ojos y tragaba, dejando que el sabor de la bebida inundará mi paladar vi con tanta claridad mi finalidad, mi vocación, el don que me llevaría donde siempre quise llegar y así poder lograr lo que siempre quise realizar.


	6. Oneshot F

****Prompt:**** F. An absent look or touch.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personaje:**** Kefka Palazzo, Leo Cristophe

 ** **\+ Precioso +****

Como de costumbre tomé asiento lo más alejado posible de la posición desde la que nuestro implacable mentor nos gobernaba evitando captar su atención. Continuamente paseándose de un lado a otro mientras exponía sus conocimientos con exagerado orgullo, elevando su voz a fin de destacar matices o anular cualquier susurro perceptible proveniente de alumnos, sosteniendo entre sus alargados y huesudos dedos su instrumento favorito, un largo y fino palo con el que señalar datos en la pizarra o golpear a alumnos despistados en la cabeza. Rápido y eficaz como el picotazo de un pequeño y común insecto, nada que ver con esos mutados por posible radiación mágica largo tiempo atrás.

Había prometido hacer un esfuerzo en lo correspondiente a mis estudios y la asistencia era uno de los puntos que flojeaban en según que asignaturas. Digamos que siempre he tenido preferencia por una activa participación en nociones practicas ya que para las teóricas nunca necesité de mucha guía humana. El silencio que brindaba la biblioteca y cada uno de esos volúmenes referentes al tema escogido era todo lo que me complacía.

Por lo que me limitaba a sentarme y escuchaba las partes que consideraba interesantes aunque ya las conociese de antemano evitando cualquier intervención en ejercicios como debates u opiniones expresadas en leves pausas. Me negué a caer en su juego, en sus intentos de humillarme o tratar de demostrar al resto de alumnos que mis conocimientos eran fruto de engaños. Además tendíamos a chocar en tantas ideologías como conceptos sugería la historia. O sacaba algunos utensilios para garabatear mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente, lapicero entre los dedos de la mano derecha, me concedía a mi mismo breves descansos para apreciar todo aquello que el cristal revelaba, apartando un poco la cortina que medio cubría la ventana con los de la izquierda. Era dichoso si algún pájaro se posaba sobre una rama o revoloteaba al rededor de la reflectante superficie. Sin embargo no duraba demasiado quedando plasmado apenas unas veloces lineas emulando su forma incompleta y distintivos rasgos apenas sombreados. Ese mañana la casualidad me obsequió un modelo mejor.

Entre los dos individuos plantados frente al oficial cruzado de hombros con expresión de pocos amigos, el de apariencia más fornida y distintiva piel oscura atrajó poderosamente mi atención en un atisbo de reconocimiento. Una sutil sonrisa surcó mi rostro mientras su nombre se formaba en mi mente, Leo. Cabello cortado por el centro mientras que a los lados había sido afeitado dejando dos zonas de ese rubio oscurecido en contraste con el que permanecía casi intacto. Entonces algo me impulsó a aferrar el lapicero y trazar lineas sobre un nuevo papel. Quería capturar ese momento, quería retener la imagen de su cuerpo en movimiento pues al asomarme al instante siguiente a la ventana había comenzado a correr. Había tanta belleza en su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que yo nunca había visto así de expuesto, la parte de arriba meramente cubierta por una camiseta de tirantes mostrando sus fuertes brazos y marcados pectorales para un chico de su edad. En esos días fue lo más cerca que estuve de ver lo que ya intuía a pesar de las piezas del uniforme engañando.

Estaba muy cerca de terminar el esbozo listo para sombrear lo que había conseguido cuando una voz insistente me sobresaltó acompañada de unos golpecitos cada vez más bruscos a la pizarra. Resoplé saliendo de mi ensimismamiento, dejando el lapicero a un lado y cerrando la libreta antes de levantarme y ponerme en pie, deseando que mi intervención forzosa durase lo menos posible y así volver al dibujo.

No recuerdo el numero de vueltas que Leo y el otro cadete dieron al patio pero para cuando retomé mi asiento y dirigí mis ojos a esa zona, parecía haber finalizado pues el oficial estaba agitando su mano para que se colocasen frente a él nuevamente. Jadeantes obedecieron, el otro parecía incapaz de mantener la pose. Sentí una rabia asesina cubriendo los espacios en blanco por encima, definiendo ligeramente su tono de piel hasta que el contundente sonar de la campana marcó la hora de irse.


	7. Onesot G

****Prompt:**** G. A fistfight.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personaje:**** Kefka Palazzo

 ** **\+ Fuerte**** ****

Mi físico nunca ha encajado con las bases establecidas para sus soldados sin embargo con igual o mayor esfuerzo, la blanda carne también se moldeaba adoptando la dureza y firmeza propia del musculo.

Siendo sincero, igualar a mis compañeros en la academia militar carecía de valor para mí pero no para mi mentor que sentía doble vergüenza como mi superior y como mi tutor. Había tanto en mi que le resultaba un insulto que mi mera presencia ya provocaba que sus ojos se entrecerrasen, su nariz se torciese y su sonrisa se desvaneciera al levantar la vista de sus papeles sin moverse de su posición en la amplitud de su despacho.

Yo para él era demasiado pequeño, demasiado menudo y demasiado corto de estatura. Las camisas que me ponía solía quedarme algo holgadas y necesitaba correr la correa demasiados agujeros a la hora de ajustar mis pantalones. Yo era justo todo lo contrario a lo que él consideraba normal y saludable en un muchacho de mi edad.

Con paciencia y algo de tesón eso se podría corregir había mencionado en más de una ocasión su hermano gemelo poniendo su propia experiencia militar como ejemplo apaciguando al general. Al contrario que su hermano, este soldado ejercía su deber como tutor de igual modo que ejercía su labor en comprender los dilemas que afrontaban las tropas. Su calma incluso a la hora de dirigir y llevar a cabo autenticas masacres le había llevado muy lejos.

Dentro de la academia al igual que el resto yo he entrenado junto a mis compañeros lo que me fuese impuesto pero fuera sus demandas me entraban por un oido y me salían por el otro. Solía ejercitar algo más que mis músculos, leía y escribía igual que había hecho siendo un niño feliz y tranquilo encerrado en mi habitación pues realmente temía perder mis tesoros. Los objetos que poco a poco al ganar confianza con el otro soldado fui solicitando cuando se empeñaba en regalarme cualquier cosa. En una de esas tardes, probablemente durante alguna festividad originando que los tres estuviésemos en casa, en vez de dirigirse a su despacho y ocuparse de sus asuntos, caminó hacía mi habitación dispuesto a que realizara algunos ejercicios físicos extras. Cuando oí sus pasos rápidos y contundentes ya no había tiempo para esconder la muñeca entre mis manos. Recuerdo que mis ojos estaban fijados en las orbes cristalinas carentes de vida de ella y en un instante oyendo el sonido del pestillo se alzaron encontrandose con los de él. Mentiría si mi corazón no se aceleró y cierta presión se acumuló en mi pecho haciendo costoso respirar con calma a medida que abría la puerta y avanzaba.

-¿Qué quieres? -Pregunté sin embargo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. -Estoy ocupado. -Mi voz ni siquiera tembló ni se alteró. Al contrario que la suya.

-¿Qué quiero? ¿Qué quiero? -Repetía cada más colérico. Su mandíbula tensándose y sus dientes casí chocando. -¡Ahora mismo lo que quiero es que te te deshagas de esa muñeca! ¡Después quiero que te reúnas conmigo al jardín! -Gritó con estridencia innecesaria mientras me agarraba del brazo, mi preciosa muñeca cayendo al suelo.

Grité su nombre al reparar en el ruido que emitió su cuerpo de porcelana al resquebrarse bajo su vestido de algodón y franela, lo que le enfureció más. Fue cuando le vi agarrarla con la otra mano que callé consciente de su destino. Además incluso si me rebajaba y suplicaba tampoco serviría de nada. Levantándome del suelo en el que había estado sentado de piernas cruzadas ambos recorrimos la casa. En el salón principal, el otro estaba placidamente disfrutando de la lectura de un libro de aspecto grueso hasta que su hermano llegó gritando con el rostro enrojecido del disgusto. Cerrando su libro y dejandolo en su regazo, apoyando un puño sobre una mejilla inquirió con una ceja levantada:

-¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo esta vez? Hermano mio. -

Y atropelladamente fue comunicado el descubrimiento de afición desviada por las muñecas, exhibiendo con rabia el juguete como si de una prueba de un delito se tratase. Su hermano escuchó sin inmutarse. Tras haberme mirado una vez acabado el monologo, se limitó a reír y menear la cabeza. A él le preocupaban otras tendencias que pudiese adoptar o retornar en un futuro cercano para decepción del otro que manifestó su decisión de hacerme un hombre costase lo que costase.

Sentí un inmenso alivio cuando sus dedos se aflojaron de mi piel y su agarre cesó en el momento que se apartaban. Frotando la zona con los que tenía en la otra mano le miré en silencio colocarse frente a mí remangado adoptando una pose propia de un luchador. Mi principal reacción no fue temor sino frustración pues el sentido común me recordaba que habría desventaja más que con mis compañeros. Dando un furtivo vistazo a mi alrededor antes de cerrar mis ojos, notando la frente arrugarse y doblar mis brazos de modo que mis manos cerradas estuviesen cerca de mi rostro. Las flores y los arbustos que las cubrían al menos suavizarían mis caídas.

-¡Ahora golpea con todas tus fuerzas! -Me ordenó con ferocidad.

En mi cabeza sólo se formó la imagen de su hermano oyendo el grito y poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras proseguía con su lectura. Eso logró que mis labios se curvaran un poco mientras respiraba hondo y estiraba mi brazo concentrando todas mis fuerzas en mi mano contra su cara. No resultó más doloroso que una rotunda bofetada. Rió y me mostró cómo pegaba un verdadero hombre.

-Asi es como lo hacemos los hombres. -Creí oír su voz mientras caía a causa del impacto, percibiendo el mundo girar antes de cerrar los ojos, besando el suelo de tierra.

En el momento que volví a reaccionar, abriendo los ojos, me levanté. No se formó ni una mera lagrima que resbalarse por mis mejillas. Quizás un hilillo de sangre que yo me negaba a dejar salir desde los orificios de mi nariz. Inspirando, Eso sacó lo peor de él que me incitaba a golpearle otra vez a sabiendas de mi limitada fuerza física en comparación a la suya dándole la excusa para repetir sus golpes. Se crecía cada vez que yo caía y se enojaba cada vez que hacía por ponerme en pie nuevamente. En el cuarto o quinto derechazo, sintiendo toda la mandíbula dolorida y tragando igual saliva que sangre me quedé a cuatro patas jadeando de esfuerzo. Los rodillas sucias.

-¡Venga, levántate otra vez! -Rugió. La ira y la arrogancia unidas formando algo el doble de peligroso. -¡Pelea como un hombre! -Me exigía junto a unas cuantas cosas más que yo era incapaz de entender debido a mi cansancio y la pesadez de mis miembros.

-No. -Hubo una solemne negación. -Ya ha sido suficiente. -

No necesité levantar la cabeza para reconocer a mi defensor pero lo hice de todos modos, quería verle allí y así convencerme que era real. A través de finas ondas de pelo rubio atisbé al otro hombre de igual estatura cruzado de brazos siendo la viva imagen de la razón como de costumbre. Le llevó un rato convencerlo de que no valía la pena pero al final pude volver a respirar tranquilo.

Me llamaba la atención que siempre fuese el más joven quien se disculpase por las acciones del otro cuando nunca se apreciaba apenas gestos de cariño entre ellos. Humedeciendo el pañuelo de algodón en alcohol y pasándolo por mis rodillas heridas principalmente al chocar contra el suelo junto a mis manos, meando la cabeza y sonriendo me explicaba que él nunca había tenido una vida fácil, su padre ya actuaba así con él desde muy tierna edad y al cabo del tiempo esa actitud acabó por condicionar su carácter.

Nosotros eramos distintos a él y siempre lo seríamos. No se cansaba de recordarme penetrándome con sus ojos de pálida claridad y nada tenía que ver con nuestro físico sino con nuestra manera de percibir el mundo. Él sabía hacerme sentir especial igual que lo hacía ella.


	8. Oneshot H

****Prompt:**** H. Someone´s greatest fear

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personaje:**** Kefka Palazzo

 ** **\+ Persiguiendo ilusiones +****

No hay nada más escalofriante que la propia mente, ser engañado por la visualización de un deseo o un temor que tu mismo provocas, por supuesto sin control sobre ello.

La primera vez fue algo extraño casi rozando lo onírico en mitad de una sala de la zona de enfermería dentro del Castillo. Mis ojos todavía tenían problemas para adaptarse a cualquier cambio de luz a mi alrededor o así lo hubiesen explicado los doctores, lo cierto es que su cabello rubio parecía emanar un tono intenso como si fuese de oro, su clara piel y hasta el color de su vestido, uno de esos trajes compuestos por dos piezas, chaqueta y una larga falda. Me quede tan absorto que ni me enteré de la entrada de la enfermera hasta que se desvaneció sin decir palabra igual que los rayos de luz filtrandose por la ventana.

La siguiente vez que la vi me quede paralizado, incapaz de moverme o articular palabra como preso de uno de esos molestos hechizos que petrifican el cuerpo del recibidor. Todo lo que podía hacer era observarla desde mi posición hasta que en un mero pestañeo tal cual apareció desapareció ante mi incrédula mirada obligándome a girar incluso la cabeza con la esperanza de hallarla en otro flanco dentro del extendido campo de visión frente a mi. Estaba seguro de que era la misma dama aunque algo de tiempo había pasado.

Por supuesto yo en aquellos días desconocía totalmente su identidad, sus ojos y la manera en que sus labios se curvaban me indicaban algo que yo sentía el desasosiego de haber conocido pero no podía expresarlo. No fue hasta verla en una pequeña fotografía oscurecida por los años protegida por un marco que la asocié conmigo pues junto a ella el pequeño entre sus brazos no podía ser otro que yo.

A partir de esa realización, las siguientes veces mi reacción mejoró o al menos ya no me quedaba tan estático, me aproximaba a ella y una vez llegué a extender uno de mis brazos deseando sentir su piel entre mis dedos, sonriendo como un niño ante la idea de causar por leve que fuese un escalofrío, cerrando mis ojos guiado por la expectación mas no, no, no, no sentí más que el espacio vacío que dejó como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Llegó un punto que hasta creía distinguir su voz pero se aprende a sobrellevarlo a fin de explotar esa capacidad y lograr el alcance de ventajas además de desventajas.


	9. Oneshot I

****Prompt:**** I. Broken glass.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo

 ** **\+ Disociativo +****

Pobre, pobre doncella, no recuerdo bien lo que pasó o se podría decir que no soy capaz de dar un sentido a las imágenes componiendo la escena sin embargo su mirada no se desvaneció a pesar del tiempo cuando todo fue solucionado. El desastre y yo.

Esos ojos castaños humedecidos y luminosos buscando una conexión con los míos carentes de toda lucidez que no se apartaban a pesar del miedo convertido en preocupación bajo una fina capa de entereza camuflando a su vez la desesperación.

No debió dejarme solo, ahí estaba el fallo que le pudo costar su puesto de trabajo o eso creí oír yo aunque me costó discernir las voces masculinas previo sucumbe a la alta dosis de sedante mientras el fármaco tenía algo de efecto sobre mí en ese tiempo pero realmente ni siquiera ellos, cada uno de los doctores que habían seguido mi caso junto a Cid lo hubiesen imaginado cuando ellos mismo habían reconocido una mejora. Aunque ellos hasta el momento sólo se habían ocupado de los aspectos físicos y psiquicos. .

La cuestión era que tanto ella como la otra doncella habían tomado la responsabilidad de ocuparse de mí igual que de un enfermo o un moribundo. Debido a mi debilitada condición por el enorme desgaste que me causaba la propia magia que brotaba de mi propio cuerpo aparte de otras consecuencias originadas forzando a mi cuerpo humano a aceptar o adaptarse a algo extraño me costaba realizar las más simples de las labores pasando la mayoría del tiempo recostado en un sillón leyendo o tumbado en la cama, nunca me había sentido tan enfermo en mi vida. Siempre siguiendo las instrucciones que ellos les habían confiado junto a mi persona.

Los cristales de diferentes tamaños desparramados por el suelo del baño, algunos teñidos de rojo color al igual que las gotas de sangre que habían caído antes de que mi mano fuese cubierta por un pañuelo apretado fuertemente eran prueba indiscutible de la intensidad de mi perdida de razón y realidad como meramente ella fue la única en dignarse a confirmar varios días después en una visita. Ella me había dejado sentado en un rincón mientras buscaba algo, aseguró que no tardaría pero cuando regresó yo ya estaba fuera de mí, fueron mis alaridos lo que la forzaron a apresurarse hasta la habitación.

Y pobre, pobre de mí, por más que entre sollozos la doncella intentaba calmar lo que fuese que me estuviese perturbando de esa manera no valía la pena, sus palabras ni la mitad de sonoras que mi voz elevándose y rasgando mis cuerdas vocales, hasta que apartó mi rostro del espejo con ambas manos todo lo firme que la situación le permitió, la superficie quebrada desde el punto que mi puño había incidido a cada golpe con mayor contundencia seguía mostrando a ese individuo que mi mente ya no conocía.


	10. Oneshot J

****Prompt:**** J. When words aren't enough.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo, Leo Cristophe

 ** **\+ Jugando peligrosamente +****

Me causaba interés sacar a mi pareja de su zona segura, atisbar su timidez en sus ojos de color entre almendrado y oliva antes de rápidamente prender sus mejillas intensificando su ya oscuro tono, conteniendo en su sonrisa el jubilo al mismo tiempo que el temor de lo que una demostración afectiva más directa podría acarrear. Sin ni siquiera tener publico, esa sensación solía acompañarle limitando sus propios deseos y acciones. Ya la propuesta del acto en sí resultó un tanto desafiante pero para mi asombro él aceptó el reto.

Acariciando su cabeza, sintiendo entre mis dedos la fineza de su corto cabello dorado le dedicaba la más comprensiva de las miradas, arrugando un poco mis delgadas cejas, al fin y al cabo el era cinco años menor que yo y tan casto como una doncella salida de un cuento que tendía a incomodarse con cierta facilidad. Por alguna razón yo también quería que fuese algo hermoso y memorable al contrario que un mero acto carnal y hedonista. Nunca he necesitado permiso para actuar como siempre he actuado sin embargo me importaba perder lo que ya había por apasionado. Descendiendo con esa mano hasta su nuca, sostenida entre mis cuatro dedos mientras el pulgar acariciaba sutilmente su mejilla, cerré los ojos y aproximé mis labios con la intención de besarle.

Noté su suavidad al igual que él notó la de los míos y la disfrutamos al mantener nuestros labios pegados. Besarnos se había convertido en una actividad prohibida pero placentera que ya habíamos practicado en algún descanso pero nunca habíamos tenido oportunidad de ir más lejos. Nuestros superiores ya desconfiaban bastante de mí y mis motivaciones al concederle a Leo esta relación. Debía de embriagarnos el cálido aliento del otro apenas separandonos para recobrar aliento entre beso y beso.

Realmente podríamos habernos abandonado, dejándonos asfixiar por la intensidad que tan simple acto nos hacía sentir, respirando costosamente casi abrazados pero eso no sofocaría el deseo ni la necesidad de más contacto físico. Echándome hacía atrás quedé tumbado en la blanda superficie que era su cama asignada tomando sus manos consciente de su mirada, oyendo su respiración irregular antes de desabrochar algunos pequeños botones de la camisa para mostrar algo de carne, incitándole a tocarme. Desde que un sargento en concreto nos descubriese e instantáneamente hiciese a nuestros respectivos tutores y supervisores participes del problema, el numero de encuentros a solas disminuyó avivando la preocupación por una perdida total de contacto a la misma vez que despertando la necesidad de ser tocado y tocar, sintiendo piel. Por encima de la ropa no me era suficiente.

Estaba seguro que aunque sus pulsaciones se aceleraron y la vergüenza le impulsaba a desviar la mirada al contrario de lo que yo hubiese hecho intuía que si le concedía tiempo la superaría. Una amplía sonrisa se formó en mis labios cuando sentí su cuerpo aprisionando el mío mientras sus manos se posaban sobre mi cuello, no pude evitar estremecerme, encogiendo el estomago de la satisfacción y conteniendo la respiración cuando comenzaron a bajar dejando tras de sí su calor. El resto de botones cedieron fácilmente por encima de ellas. Las mías descansaban sobre sus hombros separados por un considerable espacio bajo su cuello.

Jadeantes y notando el engorro de las prendas que nos cubrían la parte superior nos concedimos una leve pausa. Quedan en igual de condiciones a pesar de la clara diferencia entre nuestro físico lo que solía hacer de Leo un modelo más atrayente con sus notables músculos. Siempre he ignorado cómo es posible que ya a los pocos años de comenzar el entrenamiento su cuerpo se desarrollase de ese modo pero era un regalo para mi vista.

Entonces retomamos nuestros tocamientos recobrando igualmente la posición en la que estábamos. Mentiría si yo no era el primero en experimentar los efectos del fuego que revolvía mis entrañas manifestándose en mis transpiraciones humedeciendo mi piel bajo sus manos pronto seguidas por sus labios. Yo adentraba mis manos por el cuello de su camisa sin mangas, bajo ésta, su piel ardía bajo mis dedos. Era justamente al revés que morir pues cada vez el calor crecía y crecía a medida que la sangre corría sin control hacía un punto bien distinguible, me gustaba, oh cómo me gustaba, todo cobraba una sensibilidad indescriptible y de ahí que hasta hubiese cierta tensión. Abriendo mis ojos para estudiar el rostro de mi joven y moreno amado no pude más que preguntarme si él también lo sentía, sentía la excitación dominando su cuerpo. Sofocado se le veía, su rostro estaba totalmente oscurecido por el fuerte rubor y su pecho se elevaba y descendía a un ritmo frenético. Temí que no fuese a ser capaz de aguantar un calentón de esa magnitud por lo alzando mi brazo derecho pasé mi mano por su rostro lentamente, hablándole a fin de calmarlo un poco.

Cada uno se desabrochó los botones que componían la bragueta por debajo de los diferentes pañuelos de cálidos colores que formaban parte de nuestro uniforme reglamentario fuera y dentro del Castillo. No podía ver su rígido miembro pero lo intuía recio en su grosor y longitud. Si me giré al poco de bajar un poco mis pantalones para que quedase más al descubierto mis redondos cachetes fue para ponerle las cosas todavía más fáciles al contrario que todas y cada una de esas mojigatas que habían despreciado sus afectos. Con la atención de Leo como estimulante que habiéndose echado un poco hacía atrás estaba sentado ahorcajadas probé a introducir algunos dedos, dilatando el orificio anal. Una muestra menor de lo que podía hacer un pene o uno de esas figuras con forma de falo usadas a falta de hombre. Gemí y jadeé contra la almohada al agregar el segundo mojado por mi saliva. Al apartarlos, ni siquiera pensé si aquello acabaría por animarlo o espantarlo. Me hubiese preocupado de no ser que Leo colocó sus dos manos sobre mis mochetes procediendo a penetrarme poco después, entre embestida y embestida llevandonos a ambos al paraíso…


	11. Chapter K

****Prompt:**** K. On the edge of consciousness.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo

 ** **\+ Ellos +****

Contaba hacía atrás despacio sin darme cuenta.

Contar hasta diez era lo que siempre me indicaban una vez mi cuerpo estaba asegurado en la camilla metálica meramente cubierta por un largo trapo siguiendo el protocolo de seguridad establecido por Cid y sus compañeros médicos por firmes y gruesas correas en cintura, piernas y una vez fuese encontrada una vía también los brazos. La experiencia les había enseñado a prevenir antes que lamentar siendo testigos de las violentas reacciones físicas que provocaban en los sujetos las transfusiones, varios hasta murieron pocos instantes después.

Y cerraba mis ojos procurando antes de tiempo mantener una respiración relajada.

También me animaban a cerrar los ojos mientras examinaban el brazo escogido para introducir la aguja por la cual fluiría previamente un anestésico y después las valiosas extracciones de magitek, atontar al cuerpo había sido algo que había dado buen resultado con el segundo sujeto que no manifestó una inmediata resistencia a la sustancia en mitad de la primera sesión. El frescor de sus manos me producía escalofríos siendo frotadas contra mi sensitiva piel o dando sonoros manotazos al rato de ser colocada y atada una cinta bien prieta antes de lanzarse a atravesar mi piel como un mosquito consiguiendo que todo mi cuerpo se tensará, mi respiración se agitase y mis ojos fuesen apretados con fuerza.

A menudo tenía la sensación de que podía sentir por debajo de la piel el recorrido del anestésico antes de no sentir más que un persistente hormigueo. Mi brazo caía siendo liberado pesadamente. Todo se volvía difuso, carente de sentido, voces amortiguadas como muy lejanas hablaban a mi alrededor, algunas palabras resonando más claras que otras pero igual de vacías.

Entonces en mitad de una socarrona pesadez, mi mente se nublaba fundiéndose en la oscuridad y soñaba pero en realidad, cuando los delgados tubos eran conectados y la colorida sustancia era traspasada dejaba de ser algo así de inofensivo…

Nadie puede quitarme la idea de que había una fusión. De algún modo, esas escenas, esos lugares y esos individuos que veía no podía provenir de mis propia mente o mis ideas desarrollando fantasías como se esmeraban en hacerme creer juzgándome con su sabiduría y ciencia humana.


	12. Oneshot L

****Prompt:**** L. A stolen kiss.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford

 ** **\+ Beso beso +****

Su postura había llegado a una magnitud absurda e incapaz de defender su punto sin importar sus esfuerzos en cada contradicción optó por valerse de la táctica más rastrera que un mocoso podía usar, el distanciamiento, poniendo una vez más a prueba mis capacidades.

En toda la mañana, mi protegida se esmeró en dedicarme toda clase de desprecios sin separar sus finos labios para emitir palabra causando que el resto del mundo me mirase con ojos acusadores cuando yo meramente me limité a hacer lo que debía. Me privaba de lo que más me gustaba hacerle como retirar su camisón a fin de cambiarlo tras haberse aseado por ropas que lucir a lo largo del día, adornos que hiciesen juego con los colores de las telas y engrandecer sus bellos rasgos faciales eligiendo a una de las criadas para esa labor. Si tomaba su mano, al instante siguiente la apartaba antes de emprender el recorrido por los largos pasillos alfombrados del Castillo aunque intuía que mis palabras no caían en saco roto, desde luego no había respuesta vocal por su parte pero los sutiles movimientos de su cuerpo eran suficiente para hacerme pensar eso. Esa realización facilitó la idea que me llevó a la reconquista de mi muñequita.

Inmersa en la contemplación de los jardines que se atisbaban por la cristalina superficie del cristal, Terra no se percató de mi aproximación, dejando atrás el escritorio de tamaño mediano en el que pasaba las horas examinando y destruyendo reportes irrelevantes.

Atrayendo su rostro con una de mis manos blancas gracias a la suave pintura corporal que las cubría la force a centrar su atención en mi aunque sabía que no iba a encontrar más que aún hostilidad en su mirada, retirando algunos finos rizos la contemplé, recreándome en su belleza aparentemente frágil, antes de besar su cálida piel impregnándola del color rojo de mis labios.

Ladeando hacia un lado mi cabeza esperé una reacción, manteniendo una sonrisa. A tan limitada distancia pude presenciar con claridad su debate interno, como se esforzaba en fruncir su ceño y ocultar el rubor coloreando sus claras mejillas.

-¿Me odias? -Entonces vi la ocasión para preguntar con fingida preocupación como si no entendiese su cambio de actitud aquella mañana y me doliese en el alma.

-¡Sí! -La oí gritar aunque su voz temblase. -¡No! -Se contradijo rápidamente cerrando sus ojos color esmeralda incapaz de contener las lagrimas de rabia. -Bueno, ya… ¡Ya no lo sé! -Acabó por ceder, molesta, buscando con los ojos una salida.

Mis sonrisa se amplió y de que me di cuenta hasta mis labios se habían separado para mostrar dos filas de dientes, lo que no hizo más que enojarla más. Superada y más enojada consigo misma que conmigo, caminó con la cabeza gacha hacía el sofá y allí se quedó sentada de brazos cruzados.

Tras la comida su actitud mejoró un poco, todavía andaba disgustada por la muerte de la criatura que encontró herida y trajo a mi vivienda a mis espaldas pero volvió a emplear las palabras para comunicarse conmigo. Al siguiente día me permitió algo más, ligeramente reticente pero, en fin…


	13. Oneshot M

****Prompt:**** M. When it rains/snows/storms.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo, Celes Chere

 ** **\+ Lloviendo otra vez +****

No hizo falta que cayesen muchas gotas de fría agua para que mi humor cambiase, viéndome sorprendido por la desagradable sensación del liquido humedeciendo mi piel más que su frialdad.

-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio y lo odio… -Farfulle tras pasar un dedo por la zona que la gota había estallado, amenazando en arruinar el maquillaje que cubría mi rostro -Odio este maldito clima. -

A medida que la cantidad de gotas subía, en poco tiempo como consecuencia de las bajas temperaturas ese liquido infernal adquirió una forma ligeramente congelada haciendo caer las siguientes gotas convertidas en pequeñas bolas.

Perfecto, se puso a granizar lo que haría más difícil llegar hasta la única cabaña en todo el maldito pueblo que a pesar del recelo general aceptaba nuestro dinero y presencia. La soldado Chere en cambio parecía estar en su salsa, avanzando con menor dificultad que sus compañeros hasta posicionarse a mi lado. En su rostro no parecía desvanecerse una sonrisa aunque sintiese los efectos del granizo en su piel como el resto.

-Señor, para usted igual que para mi no debería ser tanta molestia. -Agregó a mi comentario. Girando mi cabeza, la fulminé con la mirada.

Como siempre tenía razón pero ese hecho no disminuía mi desagrado, caminar con semejante tiempo era el doble de fastidio. El único consuelo era la carencia de habitantes por las pétreas calles.

Por la zona más alejada se podía atisbar el solido tren desplazándose por las vías de hierro. El humo que dejaba tras de sí oscurecía el ya grisáceo cielo. Tras mis espaldas podía oír los comentarios de los soldados comentando las propiedades del vehículo maravillados parados frente a las vías, yo pensaba más bien en lo sencillo que hubiese sido todo montado en una de las Armaduras Magitek pero nunca son usadas por soldados de tan bajo rango, quizás al cabo de unos años cuando su producción haya crecido. Los toques con uno de mis pies marcaban mi impaciencia mientras a cada respiración se formaba una fina capa de aire helado.

Como ya suponía, nuestro lugar de hospedaje se encontraba al otro lado del pueblo, casi a las afueras. No hicieron falta muchas presentaciones ni explicaciones, nada más mostrarle la carta con el sello del Imperio en un circulo rojo el dueño nos guió hasta las habitaciones que el mismísimo hombre había escogido para nosotros.

Desde la ventana de mi habitación cuyo mobiliario era igual que el del resto de habitaciones con dos camas en su centro se apreciaba como el tiempo no hacía más que empeorar conforme pasaban las horas. Mayor cantidad de bolas congeladas se precipitaban chocando contra el cristal. Acercando uno de esos sillones medianos con respaldo curvado todo de tela me senté para observar su magnitud.

-¿No va a encender el fuego? Señor -La voz del único soldado femenino del grupo me distrajo un instante de mi absorta contemplación del exterior. En vez de responder su pregunta, todavía manteniendo mis ojos claros fijos en la borrosa distancia yo formulé otra pregunta:

-¿Qué haces aquí si está no es tu habitación?

Hubo un leve silencio como si estuviese escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado antes de despegar nuevamente sus rosados labios.

-Estoy vigilándole en ausencia del General Leo. -Sentenció con naturalidad. Por un momento pude visualizar en mi mente sus labios curvarse ligeramente mientras lo decía.

Entrecerré los ojos y apoyé mi mentón sobre el dorso de mi mano buscando algo que responder a su pregunta inicial. Necesite un tiempo lo reconozco para devolverle el manotazo hasta recuperar de mi memoria sus propias palabras.

-Ya pero para ti igual que para mi no debería ser tanta molestia. -La carencia de calor, se podía sobreentender. Me giré para observar la expresión en su siempre sereno rostro y el fruncido de su ceño bastó para mejorar mi humor. -Puedes encenderlo si te place. -Añadí levantando una fina ceja rubia.

Ya fuese por orgullo propio o retornando a un estado de mayor prudencia, ella negó con la cabeza y avanzó hasta una de las camas en silencio, allí se quedo sentada un buen rato mientras yo retomaba mi interés hacía la tormenta de granizo. El principal sonido en envolvernos era el repetido golpeteo, calmante similar al de las olas contra las piedras de cualquier acantilado.


	14. Oneshot N

****Prompt:**** N. The color green

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personaje:**** Kefka Palazzo, Leo Cristophe

 ** **\+ Dorado y verde +****

Reuniendo los requisitos exigidos y con la superación de la evaluación a la que todo soldado era sometido si quería alcanzar el rango superior de capitán era necesario un cambio en el uniforme que variaba de ser meros retoques u añadidos al ya confeccionado a la realización de un conjunto de prendas renovado.

En el interior del amplio y bien situado local mis ojos no cesaban de moverse de un lado a otro estimulados por los vibrantes colores de las telas que eran exhibidas sobre el mostrador de recia madera y cristal, todos sin salirse de una amplía gama de verdes, mientras la ayudante del dueño se dedicaba a compartir los conocimientos que poseía referente a cada tela y color convirtiéndose su voz en un continuado ruido de fondo al instante de yo perder mi interés en ella o su verborrea.

Leo era afortunado de no tener que aguantarla encontrándose al otro lado del mismo local usado principalmente por el sastre evaluando las peticiones de los clientes o en siguientes visitas puesto manos a la obra tomando medidas o probando las bases de lo que sería un vestido o un traje hasta la última visita colocando el traje ya confeccionado con todos los materiales escogidos y unidos por costuras maestras.

-Charlotte, querida, procura no aturdir a nuestros clientes. -Se oyó su voz, profunda y rotunda pero con una sutil entonación cariñosa desde su rincón, la afición por el tabaco había hecho mella en su claridad, provocando el silencio de la mujer frente a mí, cuyas mejillas se rosaron de vergüenza al instante mordiéndose la lengua con poca fuerza pero retomando una sonrisa aunque ligeramente forzada replicaría enérgica como una chiquilla:

\- Si señor Victorio. -

Luego se pasó todo el tiempo observándome con los labios apretados conteniendo sus ganas de hablar y hablar sin cesar. La mano que había colocado sobre mi frente, cubriendo parte de mi rostro con las yemas de algunos dedos en la sien era un claro a la vez que temeroso signo de levantamiento de dolor de cabeza, todavía podía experimentarlo con suma facilidad desde la superación total del experimento con magitek lo que me alejaba de ciertas personas o ciertos lugares usualmente concurridos. Masajeé la zona como si eso fuese a calmar la presión y abriendo en totalidad los ojos continué con la selección de las telas, todas y cada una ofreciéndome una sensación distinta al pasar mis dedos en ellas habiendo apartado los tonos más oscuros pues los oficiales se distinguen de los suboficiales por llevar un verde sin ningún tipo de oscurecimiento por ley. No me atraía demasiado ninguna por mucho que tocase, el tejido era fino pero desagradable como papel de periódico o suave y luminoso pero demasiado grueso, presentí que me costaría trabajo desgarrar esa tela por mucha fuerza que emplease en el impulso. ¡Maldición! Cuanto más la tocaba más me gustaba, tanto que comencé a apoyar la tela sobre mi rostro esbozando una sonrisa, frotando mi cara. Aquello fue excesivo, especialmente para una mujer deseosa de abrir la bocaza pero me daba igual.

-S-señor Victorio… - Exclamó tras alejarse impulsada por la necesidad de alertar a su superior de mi anormal acción, sus labios a punto de sangrar al mordérselos en un esfuerzo por contenerse. El taconeo de sus zapatos fue lo último en resonar tras ella. -El cliente está… -

A lo que tuve que centrar mi atención en captar más información proveniente de su chillona e histérica voz. Él debió de amansarla fácilmente, mediante una mirada de silencioso reproche o chistando pues no logré oír más, sólo los pasos aproximándose de Leo que había decidido venir para comprobar que todo estaba relativamente en orden. Sus brazos con marcados músculos habían sido cruzados me imaginé antes de comenzar a andar.

-No me lo puedo creer. - Comenzó a hablar, entre cada palabra haciendo una pequeña pausa. -Kefka, esta es mi primera compra aquí y ya me estás abochornando. -Fijando mis ojos en su frente en vez de en sus labios distinguí una espesa ceja arqueada que pronto descendió. Su ceño volvió a su anterior fruncimiento.

-Pues para mi no lo es y como cliente estoy en mi derecho de sobar tanto como quiera la tela que voy a comprar. -Le hice saber yo con un tono que pretendía ser socarrón en vez de arrogante, dándole delicadamente en su rostro con el verdoso tejido. La parte en la que mi mejilla se había posado alberga el sutil rastro de los polvos rosados que utilizaba para cubrirla de color. -Además, si no hubiese sido por este acto inofensivo, no hubieses venido hasta aquí para verme… -Agregué queriendo sacar aunque pequeña una sonrisa en mi joven compañero hasta mirarlo de arriba a abajo. -Casi desnudo. -

Leo en cambio, descruzándose de brazos tomó la tela y limpiando la zona empolvada dándole unos ligeros golpes sentenció:

-Bien, entonces ya no necesitamos las demás. ¿Verdad? -

Lo que me forzó a negar con fastidio.

-Bien. -Asintió con la cabeza, sus manos doblaron la tela y depositándola otra vez en la alargada mesa que era el mostrador se dirigió al lugar que había abandonado, donde la parte superior de su uniforme había sido dejado encima del respaldo de una silla.

Escogida la tela y el color, el resto dependía del sastre que dictaminaría la cantidad que sería necesaria junto con otras capas que servirían de forro. Para los puños y el cuello, se usaría hilo de oro lo que haría que la chaqueta fuese la prenda que más tiempo requiriese, afortunadamente eran tres piezas pequeñas que agregar.

Perdiendo apego por las telas, diambulé silencioso por el establecimiento igual que un niño perdido ignorando mi alrededor, fijo en el punto en que la figura de Leo se había disipado entre las sombras. Una vez llegado al rincón, tomé asiento junto a esa silla vi una mesa de madera con forma redondeada en la que una caja mediana estaba abierta a pocos centimetros de una libreta, cada una de las secciones estaba llena de los utensilios propios de la profesión desde botones hasta finas agujas.

-Sea bienvenido a mi humilde rincón de trabajo, Kefka. -Fui recibido por el modisto deparando en mi presencia al girar un poco su cabeza.

Leo suspiró como una madre que siente mayor tranquilidad con el mocoso inquieto cerca.

-Lord Kefka para ti. -

Asentí acomodándome en la silla, mi espalda pegándose en el respaldo de tela con estampados cosidos a mano pero pronto me incorporé no perdiendo detalle de la cinta amarilla que se enrollaba alrededor de la cadera de Leo. La camiseta que cubría su torso era interior, es decir, de esas que no tienen ni mangas cortas y que se adquieren a la piel muy bien, a veces demasiado bien. Me pregunté sin abrir la boca qué pasaría por la cabeza de Leo ahora que yo estaba ahí tornando algo generalmente normal en algo ligeramente incomodo con una mera mirada. Él que seguía las indicaciones de Victorio sin queja como un muñeco de tamaño natural carente de hilos u otro mecanismo para moverse. Memorizado el numero, el lazo se aflojó y el sastre se apresuró a apuntarlo en la libreta. Me fijé en los números que trazaba tan bellos para dedos tan gastados. Hundí mis uñas en la madera de los brazos al sentir una creciente envidia ya que yo era consciente de que jamás tendría igual paciencia en tomar medidas e ir elaborando la prenda. Finalizada la labor, Leo se puso la parte de ropa que le faltaba.

Lo que si debíamos pactar serían las sesiones de prueba pues como artista que se consideraba a sí mismo, a Victorio le gustaba encargarse de la confección él mismo hasta que sus dedos ya no atinasen a dar una puntada y era extremadamente cuidadoso en el desarrollo de su obra, la prenda debía sentar como un guante.


	15. Oneshot Extra

****Prompt:**** Ñ. Selfie

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo, Leo Cristophe, Cid del Norte Marquez

 **Esta imagen +**

No era la primera vez que la cámara fotográfica era usada desde su invención pero sí fuera del uso reservado a la unidad de Desarrollo e Investigación en la que se trabajaba en diversos descubrimientos y proyectos que darían forma a avances tanto dentro de las Fuerzas Militares como la ciudadanía por lo que los soldados no asignados a la unidad antes mencionada estaban pletóricos en su expectación por participar en la sesión fotográfica que tendría lugar. Un acto en palabras de los más altos cargos en el que asistir con el mejor aspecto posible pues se tenía pensado mostrar esas imágenes en próximas campañas propagandísticas. Para muchos de los asistentes que trabajaban prácticamente apartados, encerrados bajo el Castillo Imperial usando como base el extenso terreno que componían los sótanos también se presentaba como un acontecimiento deseable sintiendo la necesidad de sociabilizar y recibir la luz y aire fresco del mundo por encima de sus cabezas.

Entre mis compañeros no tardó en revivirse una vieja cuestión.

-Oye Palazzo, ¿puedes confirmarme una cosita? - Oí la voz de ya los varios que se acercaban a mí y sentándose a mi lado formulaban la pregunta del millón.

Yo levantaba la vista de lo que tenía entre manos y perezosamente asentía. Colocando la cabeza contra el dorso de la mano derecha fingía prestarle atención, esbozando una media sonrisa. Él se acoplaba en el taburete de madera apenas más alto que la mesa y tras aclarar su garganta tosiendo bajo el puño cerrado cerca de su boca, procedía:

-Como bien he oído tu te formaste en la Academia Militar del Imperio... - Dato correcto, afirmé con un asentir de la cabeza. -Y sin embargo estás aquí sirviendo como asistente de laboratorio... -Nuevamente no se equivocaba, la información era verdadera por lo que volví a asentir. -Entonces, ¿Crees que serás llamado para formar parte de las fotografías? Tengo entendido que son sólo para los soldados. -Finalmente lanzó la dichosa pregunta. Abrí mis ojos para mirarle con condescendencia antes de dar mi respuesta.

-Esa decisión depende de mis superiores, haré según ellos consideren. -Manifesté entrecerrando mis ojos y levantando con sutileza una dorada de mis cejas.

Como si no fuese obvio. Más de uno río a nuestro alrededor como los adolescentes que aún eran lo que hizo más grata mi respuesta, una bofetada sin manos. Éste asistente sintiendo la vergüenza crecer se alejó de igual modo que se había aproximado. Conscientes de la sonoridad de las carcajadas pronto se hizo el silencio, todos retomando la labor asignada.

Concluida la sesión como cada de la mañana como cada día según dictaba nuestro horario, éramos libres para subir y atender otros deberes, principalmente en la enfermería o donde nos mandaran nuestros jefes de grupo. Los más jóvenes o recién agregados se veían forzados a proseguir con sus clases, que alivio me entraba de haber superado esa etapa al verlos recorrer los largos pasillos de la planta correspondiente desde el elevador. En el momento que se paró marcando la siguiente planta con un ruido distinguible tras una parada en seco consideré la idea de visitar al bueno de Cid, a fin de matar un poco el tiempo mientras Leo terminaba alguna clase o sesión de entrenamiento.

Valiéndome del uso de la llave que abría la gran puerta de hierro que separaba la zona de comandancia de la dedicada a cuidados médicos accedí sin problemas al otro lado, todo pintado de pulcro color blanco a excepción de las puertas. Esa llave que guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi uniforme bajo la bata por supuesto era una copia de la original perteneciente al Doctor Cid. A otros importantes trabajadores también se les concedió una llave maestra. Silbando suavemente recorrí el pasillo hasta distinguir la puerta que daba al interior del despacho de mi amigo pelirrojo sin embargo ya a pocos pasos me detuve oyendo la voz del hombrecillo más otra igualmente conocida. Desde mi posición guardando inmediato silencio intenté escuchar lo que se asemejaba a una discusión, arrugando la frente tenía que esforzarme un poco más cuando la alterada y aguda voz de Cid se elevaba casi eclipsando la otra. Insatisfecho tomé la decisión de interferir poseyendo algo de información. Golpeando previamente la solida madera oscura con los nudillos, anuncié mi presencia y petición de entrar lo que cambió el ambiente al otro lado.

-¡Adelante! -Exclamaron casi al unísono ambos hombres.

Levante ambas cejas y no me hice esperar agarrando el dorado pomo para girarlo y acceder a la habitación. Tanto los ojos de Cid como los de mi superior se fijaron rápidamente en mí, el segundo forzado a girarse. Aclarándose la boca, se descruzó poco después y dándome una palmadita cariñosa en un hombro me saludó como tenía costumbre.

-Ya nos veremos Soldado. -

Asentí devolviéndole una sonrisa a pesar del fruncimiento de mi ceño. Cid no se digno en hablar hasta que el General Wilson no salió del despacho.

-Kefka, por favor, toma asiento. -Me ofreció alzando un poco su cuerpo para indicarme la silla frente al escritorio cuya madera era de igual tono que la puerta y otros muebles. Aceptándola me acerqué y me acomodé en ella ante su atenta mirada.

-Quizás no ha sido buena idea venir... -Iba a reconocer pero Cid me acalló quitándole importancia a lo acontecido:

-¡Tonterías! El General Wilson sólo me ha informado de los deseos de Nuestro Emperador lo que me guste o no acabaré viéndome complaciendo también. -

Aquella mención me dejó el doble de intrigado. A juzgar por la expresión que debí de poner, Cid me explicó la cuestión que había derivado a esa pequeña discusión. Todo a causa de mi formación militar pero mi introducción a su grupo de investigación que a la hora de organizar la serie de grupos a fotografiar me dejaba en una disyuntiva. Ya se rumoreaba bastante sobre mi persona y la implicación de Gestahl desde mi llegada como si eso fuese a convertirme en su heredero o algo por el estilo, en realidad todo era mucho más complicado y con menos aires de cuento conociendo bien la importancia que Gestahl confería a cada acto o representación de sus hombres y su propia persona ante el publico. Pasado un rato de pesado silencio pronto cambió de tema retornando una amplía y amigable sonrisa a su rostro.

Fue instantáneo, el único soldado paseando por la extensión que había poseedor de una innegable altura más una piel dorada bajo los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las nubes sentí el fuerte deseo de preguntar su opinión acerca de todo el asunto con las fotografías que serían realizadas caminando hacía él con paso ligero causando que cada paso resonara en el suelo. Innegablemente su cara se iluminó levantando la vista del suelo para encontrar la mía a poca distancia.

-Hola, ¿hace mucho que esperas? -Quería asegurar que Cid no me había entretenido más de lo planeado. Sonriente como un niño en su cumpleaños negó con la cabeza, Leo nunca le daba importancia una vez que me veía llegar. Sentí por la forma en que posó sus manos alrededor de mi cara que deseaba besarme y se lo consentí en caso de haberme retrasado.

Pasado un rato por muy afrodisiaco que fuese me vi forzado a vencer mi propio deseo de continuación aprovechando una pequeña separación de nuestros labios para recobrar algo de oxigeno. Nuestras frentes se tocaban, apoyadas una contra la otra mientras nuestro cálido aliento brotaba.

-¿Qué piensas al respecto? -Solté entre rápidas inspiraciones y respiraciones lo que detuvo los osados y carnosos labios de mi joven amante.

-¿Al respecto de qué? -Apartándose para mirarme con su frente arrugándose sin entender. Sus manos todavía sosteniendo mi cara. Dándole un tiempo para centrarse, Leo encontró la respuesta. -¿Te refieres a lo de las fotografías que serán realizadas? Debo admitir que estoy un poco nervioso... Pero supongo que todos estamos así. -Encogió la cabeza, riendo un poco.

-¿Y sobre mi participación? -Ahondé sin alejar mis ojos de los suyos, mirándolo con profundidad. -Y sabes, acerca de todo lo que ha ido circulando sobre mi estos días... -

Él se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-Tu rango es el de Caballero, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que cuenta. -

Mis ojos se abrieron como si nadie ni yo mismo hubiese deparado en eso, luego mis labios se curvaron ampliamente y fui yo quien retomó el beso con fuerza. Tenía razón, siguiendo las calificaciones conseguidas, oficialmente era un Caballero lo que siguiendo la ley me confería el derecho de ser colocado en ese grupo junto con aquellos habiendo sido compañeros de grupo durante esos años.


	16. Oneshot O

****Prompt:**** O. The stars or space.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo

 ** **\+ Los sonidos del Universo +****

Miré al cielo y sentí una emoción aterradora como si la grandeza de ese vasto manto oscuro fuese a caer encima de mi y a envolverme hasta hacerme desaparecer, jamás me había sentido tan pequeño, un frío escalofrío recorrió mi espalda bajo el fino tejido de la ropa esterilizada que poseía y me aferré apretando los dedos de los pies al suelo como si temiese que su solidez no bastase parado en mitad de ninguna parte mientras mi mente volvía a llenarse de sonidos incomprensibles que gradualmente se hacían más continuados e intensos, forzándome a caer de rodillas con las manos puestas sobre las orejas con una vana esperanza de amortiguarlos.

Si grité fue a causa de la sobrecogedora desesperación que me causaba la perdida de silencio, fijasé donde fijase mis ojos, la oscuridad estaba reinada por el agudo pitido imponiéndose entre el resto de ruidos que me enloquecían habiendo llegado un punto que eran imposible de diferenciar. La presión que les acompañaba igual de inaguantable, aumentaba tanto que lagrimas empezaron a brotar y caer por mis mejillas.

Un altamente preocupado Cid me comunicó nuevamente dentro de mi habitación lo ocurrido, que fui encontrado en el suelo hecho un ovillo con los ojos fuertemente apretados, las manos apretadas contra los oídos y gritando aunque mis cuerdas vocales ya no emitían apenas sonido. Me quedé en silencio escuchando observando como a la vez que hablaba se encargaba de examinarme. Anímicamente no había sufrido ningún cambio preocupante desde la última infusión, precisamente la que más intranquilo tenía al equipo y al propio Cid, ni altas subidas de temperaturas ni bajadas a pesar del frescor de mi piel. Mi corazón bombeaba bien y mis pulmones se llenaban y vaciaban de aire con normalidad. Sólo mi garganta estaba irritada y la voz no volvería hasta pasar un buen tiempo gracias al alargado alarido que alarmó a medio personal.

Antes de irse, Cid también quiso saber cómo había llegado hasta el exterior, arrugando la frente y notando mechones de rubio y fino cabello como hilo le devolví la misma mirada interrogante.


	17. Oneshot P

****Prompt:**** P. While driving or in/around a car.

 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo, Leo Cristophe

 ** **\+ Calla y conduce +****

-¿Estás seguro de que a los científicos no les importara? -Pregunto susurrante, temiendo claramente ser descubierto en un acto que pudiese costarle su tan trabajada carrera militar. ¿Era miedo a otra cosa?

-No me dirás a estas alturas que tienes miedo. -Le desafié levantado una fina ceja, apoyándome con el codo en la parte inferior de la estructura de considerable tamaño metálica que era la armadura Magitek o al menos su primer diseño de la que daría fama al Imperio.

-No. -Indicó con seguridad, su ceño se había fruncido. -Pero esta zona nos está prohibida, al menos a los soldados de mi rango. -

Sin olvidar mencionar lo tenso que Leo siempre se ponía en el territorio ocupado por el equipo de investigación y desarrollo principalmente encomendado a los científicos de diverso índole. Sonreí, ladeando un poco la cabeza hacía la izquierda y posando la mano derecha en oscura mejilla dije:

-Yo tomaré el castigo por los dos. -Al fin y al cabo la idea había sido mía. -Todo irá bien. -Le prometí, apartándome del metal para acercarme a él y besarle esa misma mejilla. Lo único que acabaría por eliminar cualquier duda de última hora.

A la zona superior había sido anclada una escalera por la que el futuro usuario accedería al interior de la maquina, usada en el momento presente por los ingenieros que trabajaban duro asegurándose de que el mecanismo interno funcionaba como indicaban los planos elaborados.

-Tu primero. -Le concedí el honor consciente de la limitación de espacio en la sección del piloto señalando con el dedo indice la escalera de brillantes escaños de hierro.

Tras quedarse un momento mirándome con una gruesa ceja alzada, bajándola sin decir palabra asintió y subió con brío, yo me hice a un lado sonriente para facilitar su acceso a la escalera.

Mi emoción crecía a cada escaño que avanzaba, embargado de recuerdos infantiles. Notaba como mi corazón constante en su latir trotaba, descendiendo un poco la cabeza reconocí sin abrir la boca que añoraba esa sensación.

Si, sin ningún otro lugar que ocupar me senté encima de Leo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Le oí preguntar muy cerca. Girando mi cabeza pude distinguir en sus ojos un brillo causado por la curiosidad que ganaba terreno a la preocupación.

-Ahora… -Dije poniéndome cómodo, como si Leo no existiese o quizás si. - …Viene lo mejor. -

Reí cuidadosamente, sin levantar mucho la voz y tomando las manos de Leo extendí mis brazos causando que sus brazos siguieron forzosamente el movimiento para alcanzar los controles frente a nosotros, por el momento no se diferenciaban mucho de los de cualquier vehículo conocido. Leo estaba nervioso, sus manos bajo las propias parecían temblar ligeramente. Por supuesto era difícil de saber fijándote en su cara en cuyos rasgos se escondía el nerviosismo bajo la concentración.

-¿Listo? -Quise saber aunque a juzgar su expresión no hiciera falta. Él asintió con energía. Mis ojos fijos en él cambiaron de dirección en un pestañeo. -Allá vamos. -Agregué pues con voz cantarina.

Dando un pequeño golpe a uno de los botones activamos la maquina que emitió un leve ruido de confirmación, luego agarrando con poca fuerza uno de los elementos del mando de control, alargado y consistente, con sólo inclinarlo hacía delante lentamente, un sonido un poco más prolongado nos señaló que los piezas inferiores estaban tratando de ejecutar el sencillo mandato. Al ser un proceso todavía meramente mecánico, todo era lento y poco estable pero estaba moviéndose incluso ese pequeño paso para salir de la plataforma en la que siempre eran dejados.

Leo y yo nos miramos y su asombro no tardó en contagiarse iluminando también mis ojos.

Sin embargo eso era todo lo que podía hacer con la consecuencia de una quema de motor inminente debido al esfuerzo que planteaba que el mecanismo fuese ejecutado a largo tiempo. Afortunadamente cuando eso tuvo que ocurrir seguíamos dentro del extenso campo de pruebas construido a la parte de la cadenas de montaje y otros departamentos dentro de la fabrica.

Cuando había conseguido acostumbrarse al ruido continuado del motor y los engranajes funcionando casi forzadamente a cada paso, Leo fue el primero en percatarse de ello. Olfateando con la nariz como un sabueso, Leo torció la nariz y su expresión de felicidad se desvaneció rápidamente lo que provocó que yo le mirase extrañado girando la cabeza.

\- ¿No huele como a quemado? -A pesar de lo que esa pregunta pudiese evocar, Leo armado de valor la formuló buscando no ser el único en percibir peligro.

Me quedé en silencio mirándole hasta que un fino humo de fuerte tono grisáceo captó mi atención, interceptado por el rabillo del ojo, elevándose a nuestro alrededor. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Había que retroceder y abandonar el prototipo.

Tal y como prometí yo asumí las culpas aunque nuestra travesura también resultaría beneficiosa, a fin de corregir la causa.


	18. Oneshot Q

****Prompt:**** Q. One missed call.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo

 ** **\+ Llamáme +****

Retornar al hogar se sentía extraño habiendo pasado una estancia que parecía eterna dentro de las instalaciones reservadas y utilizadas por los sujetos del experimento. Todo a mi alrededor parecía diferente aunque seguían siendo los mismos objetos y mobiliario. En silencio miraba con la frente arrugada cada rincón igual que un visitante confuso desenvolviéndose con torpeza, arrastrando mis pies. La pesadez que seguía experimentando sí era familiar, Apoyado sobre la pared gracias a una mano temeroso de desplomarme en el suelo esperaba que la persona en guiarme por la vivienda regresara.

Levanté mi voz queriendo llamarla pero al instante de caer en la cuenta que desconocía su nombre desde lo más profundo de mi garganta sólo brotó una especie de exclamación.

-¡Ehhh! -

Acallado por el horror de oír mi voz agraviada por tantos gritos anteriores. Baje la cabeza de inmediato negándome a reconocer que era mi propia voz. Finos mechones de cabello rubio descendieron por encima de la mano con la que cubrí mi rostro, considerablemente largos y poco a poco recobrando la fuerza que habían tenido antes, mucho antes.

-¿Todo bien? - Escuché cercana la voz de la doncella. Al bajar un poco la mano colocada sobre la cara, lo suficiente para descubrir mis ojos, la observé. -¿Necesita algo? -

-Llévame hasta la cama… -Musité asintiendo despacio.

-Está bien. -Replicó ella con voz suave y compresiva. -Agárrese a mi. -Me ofreció después. Sin ninguna prisa esperó a que mi mano se separase de la firme pared y alcanzase su hombro.

Exhalé mientras practicamente me dejaba caer en la mullida cama de grandes dimensiones cuyas sabanas y mantas carecían de la aspereza a la que tenía que acostumbrarme en el interior de mi cubículo. A poca distancia la sirvienta reía meneando la cabeza cruzada de brazos viéndome girar todo el cuerpo hacía la izquierda en un intento de ocupar el centro propiamente.

-Anda, deje que le vuelva a ayudar. -Comentó, rascándose la nariz, todavía risueña.

-¡No! -Atiné a articular con sentido igual que un chiquillo, alejándome gracias al impulso de mis pies contra la gruesa manta medio abierta. Mis cabellos extendidos por toda la almohada como laminas de oro. La oí resoplar y gruñir cesando en su intento de alcanzarme entre más risas.

-¡Está bien, duerma con el uniforme puesto pues! -

E hizo como que se iba, girándose y caminando hacía la puerta pero a pocos metros, retrocedió negándose a dejarme así. Su buena reputación quedaría mancillada si ni siquiera me ayudaba a acomodarme en el interior de la cama, tapando mi cuerpo hasta el pecho.

Entrecerrando mis ojos volví a sentir la fatiga del esfuerzo realizado, ella se sentó a mi lado y retirando algunos de los ya múltiples mechones que resbalaban por mi frente me dijo antes de abandonar definitivamente mi dormitorio:

-Después de descansar un poco, ocúpese de echarle una mirada a estas cartas, quizás alguna le interese. -

-Mmm -Fue mi vaga respuesta, notando como mis parpados caían ocultando mis cansados irises.

Tras dejar la correspondencia encima de la mesita de noche, la muy picara se atrevió a besarme la frente cariñosamente, me froté esa zona al instante siguiente de percibir sus suaves labios sobre mi piel.

Más reposado, abrí mis ojos y giré mi cabeza hacía la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba a mi derecha, fijo en el montón de cartas por abrir apiladas, suspiré y alargando un brazo las cogí a fin de examinarlas. No me hubiese sorprendido del contenido de muchas cerradas bajo el imponente sello rojizo que se usaba entre la nobleza y la militancia vibrante como la sangre, casi mareante y sin embargo lo encontraba por lo menos interesante aunque requería grandes esfuerzos por mi parte al leer según que términos o comprender completamente según que conceptos sugeridos. Lo que sí hubiese llamado mi atención al desconocer la bella letra trazada a mano era otra carta ya acabando con el pequeño paquete. Volteándola antes de lanzarme a sacar el contenido del sobre resultaba provenir de tierras lejanas del Imperio. Oh.

 _ _Queridísimo Kefka:__

 _ _No ha sido hasta alcanzar mi mayor esplendor como primera cantante que no ha habido oportunidad de pisar tierras Imperiales, más concretamente, la imponente capital Vector guiada por la esperanza de que el mismísimo Emperador nos brindase todo su apoyo.__

 _ _Mi corazón ardiendo en deseos de poder encontraros y tener unas palabras en la primera representación ofrecida especialmente para Gestahl y su más cercano circulo tras recibir la lista de aquellos a los que dar preferencia en La casa de la Opera encontrando el vuestro, lugar en el que tienen lugar las más exitosas obras como ya bien sabrás. Desafortunadamente no os halle en ninguno de los palcos reservados.__

 _ _Diosas, si hubieses visto como cerré la puerta de mi camerino y lloré amargamente sentada frente a mi reflejo incapaz de contener la rabia hasta ser llamada por Empresario, mote cariñoso que doy a mi protector pues ciertamente ejerce gran poder dentro de este mundo. Uno de los invitados deseaba felicitarme. Ese soldado en especial fue quien me brindó la posibilidad de comunicarme contigo de este modo después de intercambiar algunas palabras.__

 _ _De corazón deseo que podamos vernos, es más cuanto le sea posible, por favor no dude en visitarme. Junto a esta carta le mando mi dirección de residencia privada. Siempre que mando algo uso la dirección que Empresario me insiste en usar. Hace tanto tiempo ya…__

 _ _Con todo mi cariño,__

 _ _Maria__

Leyendo y releyendo cada una de las palabras a tinta pestañeé sin saber que decir o pensar. Esa persona parecía estar reclamando mi persona de un modo muy personal. Echándome para atrás, apoyando la cabeza en la blanda superficie de la almohada me quedé repitiendo el nombre una y otra vez sin exito al darle un significado en mi vida previas infusiones.


	19. Oneshot R

****Prompt:**** R. A deafening sound.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford

 ** **\+ KA-BOOM KA-BOOM +****

A través de los innumerables y largos pasillos podía apreciarse la pequeña figura de una niña recorriéndolos sola, Terra, su cabeza llena de rubios y saltarines rizos que le llegaban hasta los hombros se giraba a diestro y siniestro mientras sus delgados brazos sostenían un peluche de agrisado pelaje con forma de moogle, la bola característica rojiza caía deshinchada cubriendo gran parte de los rasgos del animal. La mayoría si no todos los soldados que la veían preferían ignorarla situados en sus posiciones hasta que hallase lo que fuese que pareciese buscar o hasta que chocase con algún oficial.

Siempre era así, cada vez que la dejaba esperando en algún lugar del Castillo y luego olvidaba completamente ese rincón o que ella seguía esperando ahí. Con el tiempo o debido a la frecuencia pudo convertirse en una especie de juego no pretendido. En otras ocasiones me irritaba tenerla todo el día al lado.

-¡Kefka! - Exclamó triunfante a medida que corría hacía mí. Me giré y efectivamente su imagen se aclaraba a cada zancada.

Todavía con un codo apoyado sobre el pétreo alféizar del balcón apoyando la mejilla izquierda sobre el puño izquierdo traté de esbozar una sonrisa Finos y ondulantes mechones de mi cabello eran movidos por la brisa de la mañana obligándome a usar la mano derecha de notable blancura para apartarlos de mi cara. Levantando una fina ceja rubia dije con sarcasmo:

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Me has encontrado! -

Ella asintió efusiva ya colocándose a mi lado. Varios bucles también danzaban contra su redondeada cara tentadores.

-¿Qué hacías todo ese tiempo? - Quisó saber, arrugando su frente.

Chasqué mi lengua claramente molesto y desvié la mirada mientras ella pestañeaba.

-Dime, ¿Te gustaría jugar a un juego? -Propuse hábilmente anticipándome a lo prometía ser una insistencia. Mi alargado dedo indice colocado sobre sus rosados labios.

-¡Claro! -Afirmó al poco tiempo. Mis ojos se entornaron al mismo tiempo que incliné ligeramente mi cabeza satisfecho, la sonrisa ahora sincera alargándose. -¿Cómo se juega? -

Dejando de apoyar mi rostro, en un fluido movimiento me desplace para posicionarme tras ella, esmeralda irises me siguieron curiosos.

-Ahora quiero que te concentres en lo primero que veas aproximarse. -Le indiqué, mi voz suave aunque firme a fin de guiarla, tomando su mano derecha y levantando ese brazo. Tras levantar la mirada, ella asintió. -¿Lista? -Pregunté atisbando a la distancia una aeronave atravesando el grisáceo cielo por encima de la ciudad.

-Si. -Escuché. Fijándome un instante en su rostro, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios apretados. El mentón apoyado contra la cabeza del animal de peluche. Sonriente conté hasta tres y la alenté a usar su magia contra el objetivo.

Aún sin comprender, ella permitió que la concentración de cálida energía tomase forma provocando que el cielo se tornase bellamente anaranjado y rojizo previas llamas apareciendo y envolviendo la ovalada bolsa de gas que en muy poco tiempo explotó ante nuestros propios ojos. El ruido de la explosión superando momentáneamente al que el viento emitía llegando hasta nosotros gracias a éste.

-¡No ha estado nada mal! -Grité tan sorprendido como agitado por el incontenible jubilo. Terra en cambio permaneció en silencio con la boca algo abierta, incapaz de procesar lo ocurrido.

Besando su coronilla cuando la euforia se disolvió le en voz baja, lo suficiente para que ella pudiese oírme:

-Ahora ya sabes lo que suelo hacer aquí. -

Se había convertido en una de esas actividades relajantes a la vez que entretenidas con las que pasar los momentos de aburrimiento o agobio. A veces ni siquiera necesitaba tal excusa, simplemente subía hasta allí cuando todos trabajaban complemente solo y me la pasaba derribando cualquier objetivo a la vista fuese una aeronave o un simple pájaro. Recuperándose del shock, Terra a fin de no regresar a la planta sola se quedó consciente de lo que ello significaría. El primero de muchos desafíos ya que ella cada vez que me encontrase aquí trataría de jugar también a fin de estar conmigo.


	20. Oneshot S

**Prompt:** S. Music

 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 **Personajes:** Kefka Palazzo

 **\+ Raza escogida +**

A pesar de las continuas quejas que Cid recibía sobre mi persona fuera de las instalaciones a las que fueron trasladados los especímenes como debían ser llamados siguiendo el protocolo el líder del grupo en el que había sido acogido tenía muy claro que mi habilidad e intelecto superaba todo defecto que ellos hubiesen podido captar durante mi formación lo que hacía incuestionable mi participación incluso en las biopsias realizadas.

No necesitaba aprender o memorizar mucha teoría, fue más como rememorar pues el interés despertado de niño casi accidental en busca de libros abordando leyendas en la biblioteca de uno de los pocos soldados retirados que mi insolencia le causaba gracia me llevó a leer varios tomos médicos entre otras ciencias, mis favoritos fueron aquellos que además ofrecían ilustraciones e indicaciones hasta pretender ir más allá y ser duramente castigado.

 _Eerie whispers  
trapped beneath my pillow  
won't let me sleep  
your memories_

Por muy escalofriante que resultase, también era excitante, inconfesablemente excitante. Ese estado perdurando a lo largo de la intervención y horas después. Recorría los largos pasillos y en el silencio sólo roto por el eco de cada pisada creía ser capaz de oír aun los contenidos quejidos que escapaban de sus bocas a cada incisión cuando el sedante no era suficiente. Desafortunadamente la agonía que se reflejaba en sus ojos se perdía en cuanto eran cerrados. En el silencio de mi dormitorio dentro de los cuarteles a kilómetros de distancia de las instalaciones desprendiéndome de cada pieza de mi ropa. Por alguna razón mi mente los traía de vuelta y mi cuerpo temblaba acomodado en mi cama, ojos abiertos sintiendo mis labios curvarse.

 _and I know you're in this room  
I'm sure I heard you sigh  
Floating in between  
where our worlds collide_

Nunca hablé de ello con nadie y debió de convertirse en una especie de secreto entre ellos y yo pues al pasar al siguiente procedimiento con ellos poseyendo suficiente información, esas criaturas rehusaban cruzar la mirada conmigo, su más curioso observador entre todos los presentes rodeando la mesa en la que sus cuerpos eran colocados y atados con grilletes de duro metal siguiendo las indicaciones de Cid, encargado principal de colocar los tubos tras ser realizada la cirugía necesaria que requería el drenaje de magia encerrándose con los encargados de la parte medica más o menos dispuestos a colaborar con él, insuflando al bueno del doctor de coraje.

Apilados contra la ventana de cristal a cada sonido que se filtraba, los asistentes nos tuvimos que contentar con lo que la cristalina superficie ofrecía, atentos a los pocos instantes que el científico se movía ofreciendo mejor visión del espécimen retorciéndose deducíamos a medida que la fina aguja perforaba la carne hasta adentrarse en el punto deseado.

Retornando a la sala, el tubo que sobresalía de su espalda estaba listo para que al activar la maquina a cada impulso extrajera algo de la debilitada criatura. Nuestro deber consistiría en modular el ritmo según las constante vitales de ésta. Si había éxito y se podía trabajar con lo extraído, se agregarían más tubos a fin de extraer más material de otras zonas. Según la información previa parecía ser que cada órgano albergaba cualidades distintas a las humanas.

Mis ojos se encendieron imaginando lo que eso implicaba. La necesidad de más punciones en cada espécimen y una continuada observación. Me mordí el labio inferior inconscientemente, algo que si no había hecho en toda mi vida, no recordaba haber hecho en un largo tiempo. Al abandonar el laboratorio, dejé que lo acontecido llenara mi mente como venía haciendo ya el resto del tiempo.

 _scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see  
and it scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see_

No siendo suficiente. En una de esas sesiones, a cargo de la maquina mientras mi compañero observaba y tomaba notas cada tanto tiempo del estado del pobre Esper sumiso más gracias al cansancio y el dolor que a los objetos usados para mantenerlo inmóvil hasta sacarle la última gota, sería que probaría a variar el ritmo establecido en que la maquina operaba. Nada que un niño curioso no hubiese hecho pensé posando mi mano sobre el grueso botón a fin de hacerlo rotar un poco lo que para el asombro del otro asistente provocó un abrupto cambió en las ya bastante retorcidas facciones de nuestra responsabilidad viviente al mismo tiempo que su respiración se alteraba. Entretanto los fluidos recorrieron los tubos acelerados.

Al rotar la rueda con la asustada mirada de mi compañero que trotó hacía mi posición alarmado fija resultó que la maquina sufrió un percance, el flujo que brotaba sin disminuirse en los tubos lo que continuó causando molestia en la criatura agonizante, agitándose y emitiendo aullidos lastimeros con los ojos desorbitados. Lo creímos muerto al dejar de producir sonido o movimiento tras batallear con la maquina, trastocando otros botones pues el otro asistente al colocar su oreja contra el pecho descubierto de la criatura no notaba la vibración de su pectoral.

 _and I know the moment's near_  
 _and there's nothing we can do_  
 _look through a faithless eye_  
 _are you afraid to die?_

Por un instante, de haber prolongado la tortura, forzándolo un poco más, incluso sobrepasando el limite probablemente su cuerpo se hubiese vuelto pura magia en vez del cuerpo mustio que quedó. ¿Pero cómo íbamos a saberlo?


	21. Oneshot T

****Prompt:**** T. An obscure AU.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo, Cid de Norte Marquez, Emperor Gestahl

 ** **\+ Metamorfosis +****

No me gustó ver como cada uno de mis mechones rubios cayendo al suelo igual que hojas amontonados junto a mis pies por lo que no podía evitar hacer pucheros apretando mis labios mientras mis ojos descendían.

Ya crecerá me repetieron mientras oía el metal de la tijera separar tajante cada pieza de pelo y yo me limitaba a escuchar cabizbajo convencido de lo contrario pues había poco que yo pudiese hacer.

Formaba parte de las medidas preventivas que el sujeto (yo) debía mantener durante esa fase del proyecto.

Luego me vería obligado a cambiar de ropa por otras prendas anchas y aburridas que atar por la espalda, demasiado grandes para mi cuerpo. Por fortuna tuvieron la decencia de encontrar unos calcetines y así no tuve que caminar descalzo por el frío suelo.

A cada paso atravesando los pasillos, me sentí más y más decepcionado.

 **... ... ...**

A causa de la intensa luminosidad encima solía ser costoso, notando las lagrimas acumulándose entre las pestañas de abajo, pero conseguía diferenciar algunos de los botones de las maquinas que me rodeaban y los gruesos tubos conectados antes de cerrar por completo mis ojos. Cada uno con una finalidad pensaba tragando saliva antes de que la reconocible voz de Cid me distrajera, acaparando toda la atención de los presentes en la sala.

El día por el que tanto habían trabajado había llegado creía entender.

Cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensó el instante que la aguja perforó mi pálida y fría piel, facilitando la transfusión de algún tipo de liquido pues inmediatamente sentí como un cosquilleo bajo la piel inquietante. Mi corazón se aceleró lo que afectó a mi respiración, a cada bocanada de aire antes de desmayarme. Múltiples voces insistiendo que me relajase y respirase distorsionándose.

Y sin embargo, despertar fue horriblemente abrupto. Los individuos a mi alrededor figuras irreconocibles tras sus mascarillas y las cabezas cubiertas por capuchas de un color que dañaba mis ojos tanto o más que la luz que los envolvía. La voz apenas audible rasgada en cada alarido ahogado desde una garganta oprimida por lo que había sido un tubo. Nada comparado por los otros que a cada impulso de la sofisticada maquinaria habían insuflado una sustancia densa a mi debilitado cuerpo que además añadían un punzante dolor si me movía, por poco que fuese.

Traspasado por el dolor, cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras varias manos se colocaban por mi costado descubierto evitando que me moviese más. Todavía faltaba un poco para acabar con ese horror.

 **... ... ...**

Los días transcurrieron en la cama, nunca me había sentido así de débil, todo lo que hacía era dormir y ni siquiera eso me hacía sentir mejor o enérgico de nuevo. Al revés, era como si cuanto más tiempo estaba ahí tumbado entre las almohadas y las mantas, menos capaz era de realizar actos tan sencillos como incorporarme y salir dejándolas a un lado.

La comida que tragaba, forzosamente si pasaban muchas horas sin alimento en el cuerpo, no sabía como antes de la intervención. Las cucharadas se habían vuelto lentas si era yo quien se ocupaba de hacerlas o demasiado rápidas para mi inestable estomago si las realizaba la persona a mi cargo. Ni conteniendo ingredientes que solían agradar a mi paladar lo que provocó un vistoso descenso de peso.

Peor era el dolor a cada cambio de los apósitos y revisión de lo que había quedado tras las punciones quirúrgicas hechas durante la intervención con el fin principal de conectar los tubos a mi cuerpo. Era importante que la carne intentando cubrir los agujeros no los cerrase por completo.

 **... ... ...**

Me sentí igual que en un mal sueño, forzado a repetir mis pasos por la zona cuyos pasillos conducían hacía la sala usada para la intervención que me habían realizado hacía un tiempo. Mi avance enlentecido a cada trémulo paso, el frescor del suelo siendo el recordatorio de que aquello era real más que el eco de los pasos apresurados de los científicos por delante, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando, girando sus cabezas y alentándome a darme más prisa.

Una vez dentro, en la lisa superficie que correspondía a la mesa de operaciones en la que sería colocado, me percaté de en la agregación de unas cintas largas y elásticas que una vez estuviese en la posición adecuada me rodearían y serían fijadas evitando así cualquier movimiento brusco que yo pudiese hacer, voluntario o involuntario. Sólo en caso de que la cantidad de anestésico no fuese suficiente les oía justificarse como si eso fuese a mejorar la ya desfavorable situación para mí. Respiré profundamente varias veces como una voz femenina me sugirió aunque me tensé al instante de notar sus dedos enguantados queriendo ofrecer mayor apoyo antes de cerrar inevitablemente los ojos, rindiéndome a lo que tocaba.

Jamás había experimentado algo así, el dolor que debía sentir y que en la anterior intervención me había arrancado de mi sueño parecía entumecido como si por dentro también todo tejido estuviese impregnado del frio que me envolvía. Los científicos tampoco dieron crédito al fenómeno, la fina y delicada aguja introducida por la sección adecuada con el instrumento que la uniría al tubo hundiéndose también a lo que había quedado de la punción anterior pero ni un grito desgarrado proveniente de mi boca. Sólo esa sensación de algo no ir bien del todo se confirmó al poco tiempo de que el liquido que era insuflado continuase entrando en mí al emitirse un continuado pitido en una de las maquinas que se aseguraban de medir mis constantes vitales.

Me moría...

No dejando mucho espacio de acción a los individuos a mi alrededor hasta que el liquido no fuese vaciado. Al traerme a la vida, quizás de sus labios no salió palabra pero las expresiones en sus rostros ya los delataba. Por supuesto, nadie dijo nada, quedando así sólo entre los científicos y el sujeto. (yo)

 **... ... ...**

El mismísimo Gestahl tuvo la gentileza de visitarme. Ese hecho, inusual en un hombre de su cargo y carácter, alarmó a Cid que se tomó muchas molestias en prepararlo todo para la visita del Lord Mariscal.

Teniendo la fortuna de adelantarse, el hombre de poca estatura y cabello de un rojizo que palidecía a cada año vivido bien peinado hacía atrás avanzó por la pequeña habitación para sentarse a mi lado ocupando una parte de la amplia cama, luciendo su habitual uniforme y bata, convertida nuevamente en todo mi mundo. Esa vez con aumentada cantidad de mantas con las que cubrirme para paliar los efectos de un frio que persistía. Exhibiendo una sonrisa bajo su notable mostacho, empezó a hablarme pero algo en su voz me indicaba que no como haría en otras circunstancias.

-Kefka. -Abrí mis ojos aún sintiéndolos pesados y le miré. -Ya sabes que hoy tendrás una visita muy importante ¿verdad? -Asentí al ser preguntado pestañeando. -Bien, seguramente Gestahl quiera hablar contigo de algunos asuntos, me gustaría que le dijeses que todo va bien ¿eh? Como estaba acordado. -Hizo gran hincapie al igual que con sus ayudantes y compañeros. Inspirando por la nariz y cerrando los ojos, asentí de nuevo moviendo la cabeza lo que provocó el aumento de su alegría. -Muy bien, Kefka, ahora descansa. -Fueron sus últimas palabras, asegurándose de que estaba bien tapado.

Tampoco es que pareciese un hombre muy hablador a diferencia del Dr. Cid y yo me sentía pesado y cansado, medio despierto a causa de temblores de cuando en cuando o percibiendo al hombre moverse.

 **... ... ...**

Aunque mi estado mejoró, ya no poseyendo una piel pálida, no sentía el efecto del frio suelo ni el del espacio recorriendo forzosamente los pasillos hacía la ya familiar e inconfundible sala, sin embargo si sentía la sensación de los pelillos de la nuca erizarse igual que cuando alguien sopla sobre tu nuca.

Teniéndome, agité mi cabeza mientras el escalofrío descendía por mi columna vertebral. Levanté la cabeza al darme cuenta que había quedado en ese momento sólo en mitad del corredor, mi boca se abrió lentamente y al instante siguiente se cerró a medida que se formaba la fugaz y atrevida idea de huir. Girándome con un sencillo giro antes de que mis pies echasen a andar veloces, como poseído por algo inexplicable.

Desafortunadamente, el choque de suelas contra el mismo suelo avanzando velozmente me sacaron del embrujo, sin embargo parando en mitad de ninguna parte pude notar a mi corazón latiendo todavía rápido hasta que el número de pulsaciones retomó su ritmo habitual.

Al colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros, ellos notaron la piel de sus palmas helarse causando que se devolviesen miradas de extrañeza. Un nombre brotando de sus labios en voz baja.

 _Shiva_

 **... ... ...**

A la siguiente intervención se dio el efecto contrario.

Sentí un calor como nunca antes lo había experimentado ni siquiera junto a las maquinas más potentes. Seguramente mi piel impregnándose de un desagradable sudor a la vez que se enrojecía, saliendo de mi sueño al notar el inmediato fuego y el efecto de su caricia. El ahogo se mezcló con el dolor, oyendo a lo lejos la estridente voz de Cid dirigiéndose a sus compañeros con la principal necesidad de disminuir el fuego que yo sentía extenderse sin piedad por piernas y brazos. Mis lagrimas pegándose a la abrasada piel ofreciendo poco confort igual de calientes que el propio fuego.

Si eso fuese poco, el material del tubo que contenía la sustancia debilitándose lo que originaría el dificultoso pase de éste.

Si alguien podía ayudarme en semejante momento, debía de ser ella, la señora del elemento contrario. Con los ojos apretados doblemente, traté de imaginar un lugar muy frío buscando de algún modo despertar el hielo como había ocurrido recorriendo el pasillo anteriormente pero mis esfuerzos no parecían valer para nada, el único alivio para mí y mi cuerpo calcinado fue el agua helada cayendo por encima. Incluso tras eso, mi cuerpo cuyas piezas de la prenda quedaron adheridas a la sensitiva carne repleta de ampollas requeriría más que pomadas sino también cirugía.

 **... ... ...**

Mi recuperamiento fue extremadamente lento y me sumí en una gran tristeza, presintiendo que jamás volvería a poseer el cuerpo que conocía como mío...

Por supuesto eso no detuvo a los científicos hasta que la última intervención fuese realizada...


	22. Oneshot U

****Prompt:**** U. Coming home.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford, Leo Cristophe

 ** **\+ Ven a casa +****

A juzgar por la multitud igual de grande en numero que durante la marcha hacía el Reino de Tzen imaginé que una vez recibida la noticia de la victoria, Gestahl no tuvo reparos en compartirlo mediante un comunicado publico. Lo que no imaginé fue a Terra formando parte de todo aquello.

Antes de llegar hasta la plaza ya por las calles principales, aquellas cuyas dimensiones eran lo suficientemente grandes para acoger a las maquinas que nos transportaban, oíamos a ciudadanos apoyados en los oscuros parapetos de sus balcones revestidos por largas banderas rojas en cuyo extenso centro no faltaba el icono de la ciudad contrastando con su oscuro color aplaudir enérgicos mientras nos felicitaban o lanzar sonoros silbidos entre exclamaciones de jubilo, los más osados hasta aseguraban su fe en nuestro grupo, colocando manos sobre nuestros hombros gracias a la altura a la que tanto ellos como nosotros nos encontrábamos mientras nuestros artilugios de guerra avanzaban sin prisa. Por fortuna para ellos, duraba poco o ya alguno habría acabado con los brazos ardiendo al ser apartado de mí pue que sus aclamaciones provocaran la extensión de una sonrisa no quería decir que me agradase su contacto. Sus señoras se limitaban a tomar en brazos a sus mocosos y nos señalaban, sin importar su edad, sus grandes ojos se abrían al mismo tiempo que sus caras se iluminaban asombradas y quizás ligeramente asustadas, una criatura metálica como nuestras Armaduras Magitek no se veían tan cerca todos los días. Me gustaba observar sus reacciones forzando a la maquina a emitir un ruido similar al de un rugido animal junto al ya impresivo temblor a cada paso. Gracias a las mejoras realizadas y a la pulida de características que ya contaban los prototipos, el cambio que supuso la construcción de piezas inferiores finalizando en tres partes móviles ancladas facilito mucho atravesar zonas carentes de suelos planos habituales en terrenos montañosos. Traspasar alguna que otra escalera de piedra se hizo pan comido cuando éstas se curvaban y aferraban a cada escalón. Lo malo era que consumía más magia, principal combustible limitando las opciones de ser lanzada contra enemigos. No nos llevo muchos pasos para que la plaza estallase entusiasmada, el ambiente llenándose de finos papelillos que eran tirados desde cualquier angulo anunciados por explosiones de color, las banderas extendidas y levantadas agitadas seguida de carteles con mensajes de bienvenida. Perdí un poco mi estabilidad notando que el ambiente se cargaba de magia a pocos instantes de que los colores se disipasen, mis pulsaciones aumentando. Nada que no hubiese experimentado antes a cada carga de magia proyectada, por ejemplo. Inspirando y respirando, apoyado sobre la lisa superficie metálica reparé en Terra, sola menor en la primera fila repleta de soldados cuyo cometido me figuré era mantener al vulgo bajo control, sin salirse de las vallas colocadas.

Intuí que aguantar todo aquello para ella debió de ser como atravesar el infierno. Por mucho que Leo hiciera mejor labor que yo de integración social con Terra, aquello superaba cualquier evento en la plaza un Domingo. Incluso yo empece a sentirme agobiado, dolor de cabeza acechando cuanto más cerca del gentío estaba. Busqué un antídoto entre mis posesiones y esperé que fuese suficiente para apaciguar lo que se avecinaba consciente de que ningún fármaco lo lograría, el contenido del pequeño bote de cristal hallado no era mucho pero lo bebí de todos modos. Guardándolo en el bolsillo encontrado me recompuse pestañeando.

Situándome el primero en el vasto espacio que la plaza tenía, el resto hizo lo mismo detrás de mi Armadura Magitek a la espera de que fuesen colocadas las plataformas y escaleras que nos servirían para bajar. Con la entereza justa, descendí peldaño tras peldaño de metal plateado consciente de lo que me esperaba a abajo. Mis sienes palpitaban a pesar del enmascaramiento del dolor, algo inevitable. Mis compañeros parecían caer a un ritmo más animado que el mío por la escalera, a la distancia, girando un poco la cabeza los distinguía corriendo hacía la multitud.

-¿Va todo bien? -Una voz masculina me sobresaltó alcanzando el último peldaño, voz cuyo dueño tenía que ser Leo.

-¿A ti qué te parece? -Volteándome le respondí añadiendo una débil risotada. -Estoy cansado. -Exhalé notando todavía sus preocupados ojos encima. Terra a pocos centímetros también me miraba con demasiada atención. -Vámonos, ni loco pienso atravesar ese gentío. -Concluí.

A Leo se le escapó una leve carcajada. Ambos sabíamos que no me importaba hacer esperar al Emperador uno o varios días, lo prioritario era que descansara. De ser necesario, siempre contábamos con la verificación de Cid.

-A mandar. -Replicó e insistió en que fuese todo el camino hasta el tranvía agarrando su brazo, pequeña humillación que aguantar a cambio de la escapada.


	23. Oneshot V

****Prompt:**** V. An abandoned or empty place.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford

 ** **\+ Campo de Juegos +****

-Señor... -El titubeo de un cabo rompió el silencio que me envolvía en la amplitud del despacho, mi despacho. Levantando las cejas, mis ojos se alzaron para distinguir la temerosa figura del soldado abriendo la puerta con cautela. -¿Requería mi presencia? -Y la más obvia de las preguntas brotó de sus labios.

Puse los ojos en blanco momento previo a confirmarlo.

-Por supuesto. -Descruzando las piernas colocadas sobre la mesa a fin de sentarme de una manera más forma, agregué. -Venga hasta aquí, hay algo que necesito que haga. -

Inspirando fuerte por la nariz antes de abandonar su lejano lugar, el muchacho avanzó hasta el centro, las gastadas suelas de sus pesadas botas de cuero pisando la alfombra sin causar ruido como si la gruesa fibra se lo tragase a cada paso. Sus manos enguantadas por complemento de similar material estaban fuertemente cerradas, desafortunadamente su rostro no se elevó hasta situarse frente al escritorio. Apoyando parte de mi rostro contro los nudillos de mi propia mano cerrada le observé impaciente realizar el saludo antes de formular una nueva y forzosa pregunta.

-Ve y búscame a la soldado Branford. -Indiqué antes de que cualquier sonido pudiese salir de los labios que se despegaban. -¡Oh! Si alguien pregunta, dígales que es una orden del General Palazzo. -

Se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta mas pestañeando y cerrándola nuevamente, asintió y se limitó a responder:

-¡Sí, señor! -

Asintió y apresurado repitió el saludo y abandonó el despacho mientras yo me dedicaba a sacar un reloj de bolsillo con la principal intención de contemplando los números negros que bordeaban la blanca y redonda superficie medir la eficiencia en el cumplimiento de el sencillo mandato encargado.

El filo de mis uñas teñidas de vibrante rojo tocaba el firme espacio que era la mesa y hasta se clavaban, penetrando la primera capa del material a medida que veía el lento avance de las finas manecillas en su cambio de numero. La gente nunca daba crédito a que mis propias uñas fuesen la causantes de varias marcas ya visibles en el mueble. Mis oídos en todo momento pendientes del sonar de puños contra la puerta en lo que duraba la enloquecedora espera. Único ruido capaz de sacarme de este estado.

 _ _Pum pum pum__

Seguidos de la voz que me interesaba distinguir al otro lado. Femenina y jovial a pesar del sutil jadeo. Solicitando un permiso que al mismo tiempo que su mano giraba el pomo dorado de la puerta que nos separaba.

-¿Me quieres para algo? -Añadió haciendo gala de un descaro por el que otros soldados morían abrasados. Cerrando la puerta y entrelazando sus manos mientras espera de pie.

Mis irises azules dirigiendo su atención a ella.

A lo que yo levantando ambas ceja rubias le indiqué:

-Siempre. -Mas aclarándome la garganta tras esbozar una sonrisa picara con la que igualar su atrevimiento fui al grano. -Quiero que vengas conmigo a un sitio. - Su frente se arrugó por debajo de algunos escurridizos rizos rubios variando la expresión anterior. -Tranquila, muñequita mía, te prometo que será divertido. -

-Supongo que no tengo otro remedio que ir ¿verdad? -Replicó encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo un esfuerzo por retomar una sonrisa.

Su comentario me hizo reír, nos conocíamos demasiado bien. A cada año que compartíamos, más.

-Ya sabes la respuesta. -Brotaron unas palabras entre carcajada y carcajada.

Guardando cuidadosamente el reloj de mano en el bolsillo del que había salido y ajustando nuevamente la delgada cadena de oro a una zona superior de la chaqueta que mantenía protegido mi torso, junté mis manos ocasionando una palmada, sin más que añadir a la cuestión. Igual que un acróbata inclinándome para apoyar ambas manos sobre la lisa superficie del escritorio, de un salto abandone tanto mi asiento como la mesa por delante de éste. Risueño, llegando hasta la distante posición de Terra posé mis alargados y adornados dedos sobre sus pequeños hombros tensos por la súbita sorpresa, obligándolos a descender con lentitud, besando su frente habiendo apartado algunas ondas. Añorando el calor que emanaba su piel bajo mis labios pintados.

El aire fresco de la mañana se esmeraba en liberar mi cabello del meticuloso moño que los mantenía bajo control, principalmente gracias a un gran pasador rojo con adornos rojos circular más el refuerzo de algunas hebras rellenas de perlas coloreadas de colores afines. Sólo algunos mechones cercanos a mi frente lo conseguían, fáciles de retirar. Los rizos de mi acompañante en cambio danzaban libremente, su lazo necesitando algo de intensidad. Banderas a diestro y siniestro también ondeaban como golpeadas por manos gigantescas invisibles recorriendo las calles residenciales, mi pequeña muñeca aferrada a la mano que yo había accedido a darle, sin quejarse de la presión cometida por mis dedos. A mis ojos era como un perrillo hambriento de cariño, un cariño que yo daba en muy pequeñas dosis, no queriendo tenerla demasiado confiada ya que con la confianza vendría la insolencia. La suela de nuestro calzado resonando de baldosa a baldosa de piedra en una larga cuenta pues llegar hasta los barrios bajos llevaría tiempo siendo los más apartados.

-¿Es aquí? -Sus labios rosados se separaron despacio para emitir palabras de incredulidad. -¿Éste es el lugar al que querías que te acompañara? -Una profunda decepción se hizo perceptible en el tono de su voz, parados a pocos metros de un edificio cuadrado cuya fachada apenas albergaba otro color que un gris ennegrecido bajo efectos del tiempo y los elementos.

Mirando con atención su joven rostro cuya barbilla temblaba bajo sus labios apretados a punto de doblarse para hacer un puchero asentí. Los delicados dedos entrelazados con los propios separándose poco a poco, dejando como recuerdo su calor.

-Preciosa, en ningún momento recuerdo haber dicho que fuese un sitio bonito. -Le hice saber, arrugando mi frente imitando el efecto causado en la suya al doblar sus finas cejas. -Pero es el sitio adecuado para nosotros. -

-¿Para nosotros? -Musitó, decepción mezclándose con confusión en el tenue brillo de sus ojos verdosos.

-Así es. -Asentí varias y veloces veces causando un tintineo al chocar las perlas en la parte de hilo suelto contra mi nuca. -Para nosotros y para nuestros juegos. -A lo mencionado, una creciente risa escapó de entre mis dientes y tomando nuevamente su mano, me precipité hacía la entrada para enseñar el interior.

Daba igual el rincón en el que sus ojos verdosos se posasen, todo cuanto nos recibió una vez abierta la pesada puerta de metal era la carencia de maquinaria que inducía mayor sensación de frío en la descubierta piel de nuestros cuerpos. Si esa vez solté mi mano fría y blanca como los huesos de la propia muerte fue para asegurar que el grueso manto color pastel que cubría su pequeña figura todavía con el uniforme la envolviese mejor, no dejando entrever ni una pieza reconocible de éste, previo rodeo de mis propios brazos. Su cabeza cambiando de dirección para que sus ojos se encontrasen con los míos.

-¿Verdad que es perfecto? -Comuniqué con voz susurrante posando mis labios junto a su oreja. -Aquí podremos dar forma a nuestra magia sin limitaciones... Como antes. -Mis palabras la sumían en un estado de debate interno pues hubo disfrute años atrás, el disfrute que la madurez y estúpidos valores se llevaron. -Quizás, incluso encuentres el control que se te exige... -Sugerí antes de alejar mis labios pintados para observar su reacción.

-¿Tú crees? -Una pequeñísima chispa de esperanza animaba la pregunta.

-Para eso he encontrado este lugar, muñeca. -Afirmé ladeando la cabeza, mi sonrisa alargada principalmente gracias al carmín. La suya tímida pero finalmente retornando a su cara.


	24. Oneshot W

****Prompt:**** W. Waiting impatiently for something.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo, Emperador Gestahl

 ** **\+ No es divertido +****

Habían ocasiones que la posición de superiores demandaba a mis tutores pasar temporadas fuera de la ciudad de Vector, lo que originaba dejarme a cargo de otra persona de confianza.

Esos espacios de tiempo variaban según la misión encomendada, los más prolongados eran principalmente gracias a un desplazamiento más lejano, abandonando incluso terreno del Imperio. En cambio cuando se trataban de misiones sencillas como liderar grupos de soldados en practicas, al escoger terrenos cercanos, no tanto. Si bien era también tenido en cuenta que John Wilson entre los diplomáticos se había convertido en el favorito de Gestahl quien le solicitaba tratar asuntos altamente delicados que el general aceptaba sonriente.

A mí nunca me importaba demasiado, a excepción de cuando ambos hermanos no coincidían en los deberes que los alejaban. No me agradaba en absoluto estar bajo la vigía del otro Wilson que tampoco sentía una marcada simpatía hacía mi persona. Consciente de este hecho como testigo, John usaba sus dotes conmigo para favorecer una convivencia con el menor número de incidentes posibles, según él, siendo yo el más sensato de los dos. ¡Ja! Toda esa sensatez a raíz de la desventaja que me traía poseer una condición física como la que poseía.

-Vamos, prométeme que al menos harás el esfuerzo. - Me alentó como en tantas otras ocasión con la diferencia que esa vez guardaba un as bajo la manga desconocido para mí. Ambos habiéndonos dirigido a la entrada, parando a poca distancia de la puerta principal de consistente madera.

A lo que yo chisté molesto no queriendo ceder aunque cada vez me costaba más mantener mi postura. Mis brazos todavía cruzados contra el pecho hasta que inclinándose un poco para llegar hasta mi oreja, susurró:

-Y ese esfuerzo será recompensado a mi regreso. -

Palabras que causaron un ligero estremecer, descruzando los brazos a medida que volvía a alejarse le miré con una expresión que había cambiado, cejas arrugadas pero ojos iluminados por la curiosidad. Mis labios queriéndose curvar con una sencilla pregunta formándose en mi mente. Sus ojos seguían puestos en mí, como esperando mi respuesta antes de abandonar la zona, acabe por asentir con la cabeza. Formular con palabras la pregunta que me rondaría el resto del tiempo no serviría de mucho, sólo para hacerle reír.

Al cabo de unos días de su partida me alegré de no haber realizado la pregunta, siendo la principal obsesión que me mantenía entretenido adaptándome al papel de buen chico, alimentando una sensación de sospecha en vez de complacencia.

En el hogar, se obstinó en que compartiésemos el mismo espacio mientras trabajábamos cada uno en lo nuestro, su intención no otra que entre documento y documento poder levantar la cabeza y acudir como un rayo hasta mi rincón del salón sorprendiéndome en alguna actividad que castigar. Durante la comida, reunidos a la mesa, insistía en que tarde o temprano iba a descubrir lo que había tras la fachada. Acabó por añadirle emoción al asunto. En la academia no tanto valiéndose abiertamente del poder que le confería su cargo. Más de una vez era convocado a su despacho cuando no había un motivo real por el que ser llevado, claro que eso al soldado elegido en la pequeña y tonta tarea no le importaba. Razonar con ese simplón siempre fue inalcanzable. Al menos durante ese periodo de tiempo, no hizo falta ningún agarre.

Leyendo cuidadosamente acerca de mi mejora de comportamiento y dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio de oscura madera para dirigir su atención en mi persona, baja y ronca risa amenazando a convertirse en elevadas carcajadas en cualquier momento.

-Qué ingenuos... ¿O debería decir directamente estúpidos? -Habló, el desprecio presente hacia sus compañeros. -Claro que es fácil sorprenderse y hasta esperanzarse con un caso como el tuyo ¿eh? -Suavizó un poco su tono, haciéndome participe.

Me encogí de hombros, las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda.

-Ya... Estoy convencido que va a ser una gran decepción para ellos cuando te quites la mascara. -Prosiguió, forzándose a esbozar una sonrisa pero consiguiendo la mitad. -Porque esto no va a durar una vez obtengas lo que te propones ¿verdad? -

Estaba por encogerme nuevamente de hombros cuando el súbito golpe que dio contra la lisa superficie de la mesa me detuvo en seco. Su voz se elevó briosa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra negármelo otra puñetera vez! ¡Sé lo que te traes con John! ¡Hay un paquete a su nombre! -

Aquello resultando improvisto. Pestañeé mientras llenaba mis pulmones del aire que me faltaba.

-¿Un paquete? -Repetí recobrando aliento. Las palabras de su hermano resonando en mi cabeza. ¿Se trataría de la recompensa prometida? No podía ser otra cosa.

Él asintió, retomando la anterior compostura carraspeó y cruzó sus brazos nuevamente. Sus ojos ganaron un brillo de satisfacción antes de hablar:

-Tal y como me imaginaba... A diferencia de mis camaradas, yo siempre te he calado. ¿Tienes algo que aportar antes de recibir el castigo que mereces por creerte capaz de engañarme? -

-No, no es cierto... -Repliqué, suspirante. -Yo se lo prometí. -Tuve que exponer algo de verdad, la que estaba conveniéndome en ese preciso momento.

-¡Ja! -Exclamó él sin creer una palabra. -¡Demuéstramelo! Mejor, demuéstralo ante Gestahl y mi persona. -

Eso era juego sucio pero no hubo otra salida para mí que aceptar la prueba. Así fue que acudí a la partida de caza celebrada por el Emperador, en la que gustaba invitar a los hombres de su mayor confianza dentro del pequeño grupo de ya privilegiados.

El Emperador recibió a nuestro grupo con los brazos abiertos en la amplitud de la gran entrada, de pie desde el espacio de suelo que separaba dos lineas de escalones a la izquierda y a la derecha previo descenso de la tercera serie, sus ojos de igual color al cielo vectoriano pasaron fugaces de un rostro al siguiente hasta reparar en mi presencia. Sus labios por curvar en un gesto de apreciación dedicando una sonrisa más ensanchada de lo habitual, casi casi dejando entrever algunos dientes antes de retomar serenidad para comunicar la finalidad de la reunión. Más allá de una excusa para mantenerse al tanto de cualquier acontecimiento extraoficial, también se trataba de una tradición familiar. Algo en lo que el propio Gestahl tampoco ahondó mucho.

A lo largo del trayecto nos acompañó un sirviente, encargado de los perros de caza, en realidad criaturas salvajes especialmente entrenadas para la labor de rastreo y seguimiento de los objetivos. El hombre cuya ropa de trabajo distaba de la calidad que la nuestra poseía percatándose de mi atención en las bestias me ofreció acariciar a alguna, mis ojos se abrieron siendo yo incapaz de ocultar el entusiasmo que la ofrenda provocó pero tras un pestañeo y asentimiento de cabeza la emoción decreció. A ojos del resto de hombres era natural ese entusiasmo pues aún era un crío. Al contrario que otros chicos, hijos de nobles o provenientes de familias relevantes de otros reinos, no temí un posible mordisco colocando mi mano tras liberarla del guante que la cubría sobre su suave pelaje.

-Creo que le caes bien. -Comentó el hombre sonriendo pues la criatura apenas se agitó a medida que le acariciaba.

Eso y sostener un arma entre mis manos fueron lo mejor que viví, siendo innecesario fingir entretenimiento. Gestahl sabía bien como acercarse a mí, jugando con la táctica de impresionarme, aunque nunca fuese a obtener verdadero cariño o aprecio por mi parte.

Parándonos en un rincón asegurado por el follaje pero poco alejado del sitio que los animales habían señalado antes de retornar con el grupo igual de veloces como silenciosos, apenas produciendo ruido en cada zancada contra el natural terreno repleto de hojas caídas, cargando las alargadas armas previa colocación para una vez localizada la presa disparar hincando una rodilla contra el suelo cubierto por un holgado paño, consciente de mis ojos observantes a causa de la carencia de un rifle, girando su cabeza hacía mi posición, igual a la que ocupaba el general Wilson, valiéndose de un conciso movimiento de cabeza quiso que me acercase a él, lo que sólo costaba un rodeo por detrás de mi mentor.

-¿Alguna vez has usado un arma? -Preguntó, su voz ronca, grave a pesar de la suavidad con la que salieron las palabras pero transmitiendo seguridad.

Desgraciadamente todavía no, en los primeros cursos todo era entrenamiento físico y el reconocimiento más memorización de algunas estrategias básicas pensadas para ser usadas por soldados de bajo rango.

Negué con la cabeza lo que llevó a que una media sonrisa se formase en su rostro, como si el hombre no lo hubiese sabido de antemano.

-Bien, entonces permíteme ser el primero en compartir algunos secretos que de seguro te serán de utilidad posteriormente, si es que tienes madera. -Me hizo saber al instante siguiente, colocando el fusil de madera y piezas metálicas entre mis manos obligándome a doblar una pierna contra el suelo y arrodillar la otra mientras lo cargaba al mismo tiempo que mi mano izquierda agarraba el gatillo, cálido debido al tiempo que otros dedos se habían posado antes, a la espera de que Gestahl me diese una señal.

El sonido más la potencia de la bala saliendo dejando tras de si la pólvora resultó retumbante al accionar el mecanismo, tanto que de haber estado de pie habría caído sentado, aferrado al arma, mis ojos se quedaron fijos en la criatura alada que caía a unos metros, seguramente emitiendo un lastimoso graznido imposible de interceptar entre el fuerte ruido que persistía en mis oídos. Su sangre impregnando las plumas que caían desperdigándose al rededor de su agonizante cuerpo. Mis labios se doblaron hacia arriba mucho antes de sentir las palmaditas en el hombro provenientes del Emperador, acción que facilitó la desviación de mis ojos del frente.

Causé muy buena impresión, el otro hombre no cesó de comentar lo ocurrido con Wilson una vez el ave fue rematada por otro tiro, arma de vuelta a su dueño, regresando al Palacio mientras yo atendía en silencio a la información que el hombre compartía acerca del manejo de un rifle o cualquier otra arma de fuego como me había ganado, residencia privada de Gestahl donde la velada acabó con una pequeña celebración en la sala de caza. El animal depositado en una gruesa bolsa de tela que el encargado de los perros cargó consigo. Observando cada cabeza disecada de representantes de otras razas me figuré que una vez limpia, acabaría de similar manera, exhibida.

No obstante como el mal perdedor que era, el general se resistió a llevarme hasta la oficina de correos para recoger el paquete hasta la llegada de su hermano que con cuyo regreso trajo nuevamente la estabilidad. Lidiando como de costumbre con las acusaciones de su hermano gracias a una simple pregunta.

-¿Ha llegado el paquete que mandé? -

No sin antes haber revisado cada rincón con la mirada, quitándose la ropa de abrigo que en el interior del salón sobraban, cálido gracias al fuego encendido en la chimenea mantenido con vida por recios troncos en el espacio entre las dos torres de sólidos ladrillos sobresaliendo de la uniformidad del resto de pared. Esos mismos ojos finalizando su trayecto en mi, sentado en uno de los sillones sosteniendo un libro entre las manos, sosteniendo la larga y espesa prenda de pie. Retirando de mi rostro unos centímetros mascullé:

-Nos llegó la notificación pero todavía no hemos ido a la oficina central, parece ser que alguien sigue sin apreciar mi buen comportamiento... -

A lo lejos pudo oírse la rápida replica del otro hombre, sintiendo directamente atacado.

-¿Qué buen comportamiento? Sigo convencido que se trata de un vil engaño, como siempre para tomarme el pelo entre los dos. -

Negando con la cabeza, John se vio obligado a tapar su boca con la mano que tenía libre mientras agachaba un breve momento su cabeza en un amago por contener una risotada.

-Entiendo pero lamento decepcionarte, el paquete no era para Kefka sino para ti. -Anunció, revelando una sonrisa al destapar su boca. -Más debo reconocer que hice una apuesta con Kefka con la esperanza de que hubiese un buen comportamiento. Sin ninguna malicia hermano, sólo deseando algo de armonía en mi ausencia. -Sus hombros se encogieron a medida que confesaba su implicación en la treta como así lo había llamado el otro.

Dicho eso, tomó su maleta e insistió en que le acompañase a su dormitorio para ayudarle a deshacerla. Fue en el momento de abrirla e ir retirando ropa doblada y otros objetos necesarios en un viaje encontré lo prometido en el interior de la última caja de madera bien cerrada por gruesos cordeles.

-¿Cómo demonios...? -Quise saber levantando la vista de la zona en la que coloqué a los dos muñecos para fijar mis ojos bajo dobladas cejas en el soldado, abriendo y cerrando cajones a cierta distancia de la cama.

-Cuando los vi, pensé que podrían ser todavía de valor para ti. Tu madre era una mujer muy talentosa ¿verdad? -Fue su respuesta, girándose para observar la expresión que aun permanecía en mi cara.

Asentí sin saber que decir. Aquella misma noche dormí con los arlequines a mi lado, escondidos bajo las mantas que me tapaban hasta la nariz.


	25. Oneshot X

****Prompt:**** X. A flash of anger.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo

 ** **\+ Peligroso +****

Siendo sinceros, yo lo quería muerto, bien muerto, ahogado por su propia sangre y saliva mas teniendo forzosamente que negarme ese placer, se me ocurrió hacerle algo igual o peor que la muerte...

Me constaba o sabía gracias al hojeo de los documentos presentados junto con su acceso que no se trataba de un soldado común, arrastrado y acogido a fin de servir o recibiendo este deber a modo de indulto por la traición cometida a manos de su progenitor. No, él provenía del pequeño grupo de jóvenes ingresados con la esperanza de seguir los pasos de papá o en casos aún más patéticos, a fin de hacerle sentirse orgulloso. Me reí de lo lindo al tirar la carpeta de fino cuero con cada documento repleto de información a la basura, mis propias carcajadas llenando el silencio del despacho, pues si se creían que eso iba a bastar para favorecerle, tratarle medianamente bien se equivocaban o haciendo el esfuerzo de dedicarle una indulgencia que nunca he tenido.

El tiempo hablaría y habló muy claramente.

Tampoco le traté peor que a a la mayoría. De haber sido más cauto y menos fanfarrón hubiese sido otra cara más en la larga fila en la que parar, observar y continuar con la comprobación de asistencia a las sesiones de entrenamiento pero no, una vez me alejaba él aprovechaba toda ocasión para fijar su atención en MI muñeca, aún habiéndola posicionado apartada de los muchachos en la fila que le hubiese correspondido siguiendo la lista por la primera letra de sus apellidos. Evitando tentaciones en caso de que fuese ella la causante voluntaria o involuntariamente de alguna.

Pero lo más indignante no fueron sus furtivas miradas, no, lo más insultante fue descubrir que su interés hacia Terra, mi Terra, crecía impulsándole a tener mayor acercamiento a ella.

Sin una exigencia de su presencia en mi despacho o notas que informaran de un castigo a ejecutar como hubiese sido el procedimiento a seguir opté por el elemento sorpresa. Curiosamente, lo que tenía en mente se asemejaba a una actividad de preparación en caso de caer en manos del enemigo ejecutado en soldados sin previa información hasta que en los últimos años hubieron muchas quejas, considerándose inhumano. Precedido por la presión, Gestahl acabó por ceder y ese ejercicio se quitó del programa aunque yo sé que le molestó bastante acorde con su pensamiento. ¡El descubrimiento fue magnifico!

Se convirtió rápidamente en una afición con mi deseo de perfeccionar las tácticas, permitiéndome dar rienda suelta a mi creatividad pues por poco que me gusté decirlo, al principio resultó algo arriesgado llevar al sujeto hasta un lugar apropiado.

Tenía tantas ideas que elegir una y ceñirme a ella no fue sencillo pues bien había tantas formas de comenzar el juego. Atarlo era un deber, aún con la gruesa puerta de hierro cerrada, el corderito haría cuanto estuviese en su mano por escapar aunque así no habría espectáculo al ver algún penoso intento de fuga. Mis ojos ascendieron al techo y la decisión fue tomada, mordiendo el labio posterior con el superior mientras una imagen cobraba nitidez en mi subconsciente. El correr de encarnado fluido cayendo y en su caída tiñendo el suelo bajo el cuerpo colgado, trazando formas ambiguas rojizas. Puntos extra si se hacía pis encima como el desgraciado ese... Cuyo nombre ni recuerdo ni merece la pena ser dado.

Me llevó un rato atarlo para luego dejarlo suspendido como era debido. La excitación provocaba que mis dedos temblaran mientras anulaba las cuerdas a sus tobillos lo suficientemente fuerte. Lo que hubiese necesitado el uso de una silla u otro hombre era superable gracias a la magia, flotando alcance en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el gancho de hierro acoplado al techo por el que atar el lado libre de cuerda. Una vez bien atado, deje caer el resto con el soldadito quedando colgado igual que un pelele. ¡Abrupto despertar para el muchacho!

-Sshh... Juguete. -Le silencié posando una mano enguantada sobre su boca, sus ojos desorbitándose, el grito ahogándose al perder su voz. -Reserva tu voz para lo que va a venir. -Agregué contra una de sus orejas agarrándolo con la otra mano por la cabellera.

Sabía que en el instante que me girase y me dirigiese a la tosca mesa de madera en la que una selección de instrumentaría especialmente pensados para torturas me esperaban él intentaría deshacer mi nudo, tomando entre mis dedos una taza de simple elaboración ladeando un poco la cabeza al volverme observé con satisfacción sus esfuerzos. Reconocí para mis adentros que esos tiempos de caza con el Emperador al menos habían valido para algo.

-No te canses, no vas a poder deshacerlo. Lo he hecho especialmente para ti, con extra de cariño. -Le comenté burlón, avanzando hacia él, automáticamente volvió a dejarse caer, su rostro enrojecido por la frustración y el empeño. -Para que veas que en el fondo no soy tan malo, te ofrezco una bebida antes. -

Cosa que él rechazó girando su cabeza con energía al aproximar la taza a sus labios. Levantando una fina y dorada ceja, me carcajeé meneando la cabeza, apenas emitiendo ruidosas carcajadas sino todo lo opuesto mostrándole ambas filas de mis dientes, antes de proceder a obligarle agarrando su cabeza con fuerza y sacando ventaja del grito que escapó de su boca para verter el contenido dentro. Entrecerrando los ojos no me ande con más cortesías y tomando otra cuerda até sus manos.

-Pero si prefieres que lo sea, lo seré... -Le hice saber apretando la cuerda hasta un punto que podría originar un cese de circulación. -¡Vayamos al grano pues! -Exclamé echándole el resto del brebaje por la cabeza y tirando la taza vacía cuya colisión con la solida pared la dividió en múltiples pedazos sonoramente.

En pocas zancadas llegué nuevamente hasta la mesa con el material, mis ojos pasando de un objeto a otro veloces chispeando de ilusión y la sonrisa retorciéndose. ¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo con mi muñeca? Oh sí, seguramente la miró razoné tomando uno de los alargados objetos, el que me pareció más indicado para clavar en cada uno de sus expresivos ojos. Dejando escapar una nueva risilla, escondiendo el arma, regresé al centro donde él estaba fingiendo no temblar a fin de encubrir la intranquilidad causada por mi risa.

¡Oh como brillaron al ser revelada el punzante arma! Una imagen que recordar sumido en la oscuridad en la que iba a dejarle. Con un fluido movimiento de la mano que lo sostenía, la punta incidió en el centro, justo en la redondeada pupila expandiéndose de horror, el dolor en tan sensitivo amplificado por la droga que le había hecho tragar, la húmeda superficie circular pronto impregnándose de rojo. Su grito, música para mis oídos, una nota que se alargó hasta quebrarse al sacar el causante del dolor con crudeza. Sus lagrimas teñidas de igual color que el fino metal extraído. Aunque con el otro ojo tuve que mantenerlo abierto con ayuda de dos dedos debajo y por encima de éste, sucedió lo mismo.

Lo siguiente era silenciarlo. Estaba absolutamente convencido que más de un sencillo e inofensivo saludo se habría atrevido a ofrecer a mi preciosa Terra. El tajo en su lengua podía haber sido ejecutado con el mismo elemento que limpiaba con un trapo pero eso hubiese sido demasiado apresurado, demasiado benévolo, no compensaría todas y cada una de las palabras formuladas lo que me llevó a elegir otra arma menos eficaz en su corte. Recuerdo que entre mis dedos acaricié al principio sin mucha precisión la hoja sobre la húmeda y gruesa carne, aumentándola a cada caricia. La sangre mezclándose con la ya rosada superficie. Otra sensitiva zona a juzgar los ruiditos que producía el muchacho mientras yo tiraba insistentemente de su lengua para que no la ocultase.

La siguiente suposición hubiese provocado que directamente le arrancase cada dedo de cuajo. El mero pensamiento bastaba para encenderme, todo el espacio a mi alrededor calentándose peligrosamente, me negaba a formar una imagen en mi cabeza o eso hubiese despertado a las llamas. Retorcerlos y quemar sus yemas tendría que bastar.

Con desgana me ocupé de que no se desangrará vendando sus ojos y forzándolo a mantener en el interior de su boca otra tela blanca antes de liberarlo totalmente y abandonarlo a su suerte cual animalito sin hogar por alguna zona de la vasta Vector. Más allá de eso no me importaba si acabaría por ahogarse o no, en mi pensamiento estaba usando una piedad inmerecida.


	26. Oneshot Y

****Prompt:**** Y. Tears.

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI (Square Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo, Terra Branford

 ** **\+ Todos los movimientos correctos +****

Ella ni siquiera lo cuestionó sino que asintiendo, dejó a un lado su libro cerrándolo cuidadosamente previo abandono de su asiento. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa por ello, orgulloso más que satisfecho e ignorante de cuanto se había forzado por ocultar lo que la removía por dentro. Cuando se lo proponía podía resultar igual de indiferente que Celes, anulando toda manifestación física de ello. Nada que no fuese exigido a todo soldado.

Caminamos en silencio, el único sonido repitiéndose durante nuestro avance era el producido por la suela de nuestro calzado contra el suelo, amortiguado por el grueso material rojizo de las zonas alfombradas en los pasillos del Castillo. Cada uno entretenido meramente por sus propios pensamientos.

¿Me gustaba la idea? No ¿Quería hacerlo? Tampoco pero eso no bastaba para avivar un fuerte arrepentimiento o arrepentimiento de alguna manera.

Llegando hasta el elevador, el soldado que lo custodiaba realizó el saludo reglamentario irguiéndose, gesto de muestra de respeto a superiores y apartándose nos permitió pasar al interior. Siendo el último en adentrarse lo que nos obligó a movernos por el cuadrado espacio hasta la otra punta, el muchacho cerró la puerta que al instante de ser puesto en funcionamiento fue envuelta por un vallado de metal.

Fue que a medida que ascendíamos esa frágil quietud se quebró. Su voz saliendo más alta de lo habitual, girando su cabeza a un lado y luego al otro sin cesar a medida que sus ojos se abrían fijándose en cuanto nos rodeaba como si fuese incapaz de reconocer su alrededor, respirando con dificultad.

-¿Algo va mal? Mi querida Terra. -Pregunté observante de su estado de pánico que nuestro compañero de trayecto, observándola y de seguro frunciendo el ceño bajo su casco. A pesar del tono ligeramente socarrón, tomando sus pálidas manos cerradas fuertemente colocadas contra su pecho, una bajo la otra.

-Subimos... -Repitió. - ...Cuando deberíamos estar bajando. -

Asentí sonriente pues así era. A esas alturas era inútil negar lo evidente, además me gustaba observar como esa incomodidad crecía adueñándose de su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto muñeca, oh ¿tenías otro lugar en mente acaso? -Jugué a las preguntas aunque tras casi una vida yendo y viniendo del Castillo Imperial a las instalaciones donde los laboratorios se concentraban, ambos sabíamos por intuición que toda experimentación, por leve que fuese tenía lugar allí, apartados del resto de departamentos militares, los más principales ocupando el edificio en el todavía nos encontrábamos.

-Los laboratorios... -Dijo bajando la voz al mismo tiempo que descendía su cabeza. Nunca tenía la entereza suficiente para referirse al lugar más temido y odiado de todo el Imperio cuya recurrente visita revivía la retorcida realidad oculta bajo la acogida en mi hogar, la formación bajo mi tutela y tantas otras capas por encima.

Unas carcajadas brotaron de mis separados labios, al principio suaves y distanciadas que poco a poco aumentaron en sonoridad y velocidad, deleitándome habiendo obtenido justo lo que deseaba, mayor tensión mas por muy consciente que fuese de cada detalle en componer el trayecto, en esa ocasión se equivocaba de destino. Liberando uno de sus puños, sosteniendo su rostro por debajo del mentón con los largos y blancos dedos que ésta poseía la levanté hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, rizos dorados despejándolo impulsados hacía atrás siguiendo el movimiento, el brillo apreciable en sus ojos se asimilaba al que anuncia un derrame de lagrimas.

-Me parece que no será necesario, he elegido un lugar más adecuado. -Le comuniqué acercándome a su oído tras arrugar la frente imitando la suya. -Respira hondo, mi querida Terra, ya queda menos para llegar a nuestro destino. -Agregué en voz alta, medio cantarina también apartándome para retomar la posición que había abandonado durante esa leve agitación.

Tras manifestar su preocupación siendo rápidamente aliviada con la propia palabra de Terra, alcanzada finalmente la planta que yo tenía en mente, salimos sin decir palabra. Tuvimos que atravesar gran parte pues mi oficina estaba en la zona más alejada como correspondía a los oficiales de mayor rango y aprecio del Emperador.

Desde mi posición cerrada tras de mí la puerta observé como Terra avanzaba recelosa por la ya conocida habitación, sus ojos no cesaban de fijarse en cualquier objeto cercano debido a su estado de alerta activado. Cruzándome de brazos la seguí con la mirada aguardando a que se sentase en la silla posicionada frente a mi escritorio, el mueble que ocupaba gran parte del centro pero sabía que hasta no sentirse cien por cien segura su caminata sería lenta, cuidadosa en cada paso, observando el asiento y tocando la madera del respaldo por la parte no cubierta de tela a fin de convencerse de que su aspecto inofensivo no la engañaba cual animalito en un entorno desconocido. En ningún momento desconfió de una de las cajas elaborada en madera y pintada a mano en la que había depositado el artefacto que saqué de un cajón una vez se sentó en la silla, situándome frente a ella.

-Mi querida brujita, el momento de dejarlo todo en mis manos ha llegado. -Enuncié aclarándome la garganta, enfatizando con teatralidad las palabras de mayor importancia. Las dedos de la mano contraría a la que la sostenía levantado la plana tapa para exhibir la fina pieza circular reluciendo sobre el paño carmesí bajo ésta. -Pues con la colocación de esta corona, yo, tu superior y Lord Kefka, tomaré la responsabilidad de toda acción proveniente de ti. -

Sus finas cejas se elevaron mientras miraba como dejaba sobre la mesa la caja para tomar con ambas manos la ciara dorada y me aproximaba a ella. Su cabeza inconscientemente echándose hacía atrás.

-Recuerda, ya no tendrás que preocuparte de nada, a cambio sólo tendrás que confiar en mi como hasta ahora. -Agregué para aplacarla a lo que ella hizo descender el brazo cuyo puño apretaba contra su pecho. Sus ojos entornándose al mismo tiempo que sus labios eran apretados hasta que asintió, relajándose lo suficiente para hacer posible sin forcejeos la colocación del artilugio. -Buena chica. -Aprecié su rendición retirando mis dedos a medida que el objeto quedaba perfectamente amoldado a su frente sin haberse llevado ninguno de los ondulados mechones de Terra. Con un colorido pañuelo de seda limpié las lagrimas que habían quedado a mitad del camino por la bajada de su rostro, no hubo ni un sutil estremecer hasta pasado un buen rato. ¿Debo agregar gracias al chasquido de mis propios dedos? Lo que apoyado contra mi escritorio provocó en mi cierta excitación.


	27. Oneshot Z

****Prompt:**** Z. [Make up your own]

 ** **Fandom:**** Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IX (Square-Enix)

 ** **Personajes:**** Kefka Palazzo, Kuja, Mikoto

 **\+ Un mundo diferente +**

Fue al instante que mis fosas nasales se llenaban de los minúsculos granos de arena que tosiendo, abrí los ojos, levantando mi cabeza del suelo, acto que causó que más cantidad de arena cayese, parte de la desagradable cantidad que ocupaba mi cabeza, chocando igual que un pelele contra alguna duna de la infinidad que me rodeaban. Apretando mis dientes con marcada fuerza, respirando hondo traté de contener mi descontento mas el sonoro sonido de mi rasgada voz atravesando el cálido aire al alejarse era signo evidente de mi fracaso, puesto en pie tan ágil como el inconsistente terreno me permitió.

Estaba a la deriva en mitad del peor lugar de la tierra... ¡Un desierto!

Resoplando y maldiciendo mi suerte, hace cuanto estaba en mi mano por librarme de los montones de arena acumulada en los pliegues de mi vestimenta, a pesar de la gran cantidad caída al levantarme. Aún sabiendo que no bastaría pues ya notaba la introducción de cada pizca dentro de las botas, contra las fibras de mis mallas. ¡Ugh! Al igual que por otros de los pocos espacios descubiertos entre mi piel y las prendas. Me resigné consciente de que para desprenderme de esa arena tendría que ir quitándome cada pieza de ropa.

Uno de tantos motivos que habían afianzado mi odio hacía el lugar, otro era la sensación de nunca llegar hasta ninguna parte por mucho que mis pies avanzasen, hundiéndose más de una vez en la floja superficie y otro, la futura deshidratación que experimentaría, falto de víveres...

...O a merced del cansancio.

-¡Oh! -Una voz cercana exclamó, demasiado aguda para provenir de un varón. -El viajero acaba de despertar.-

 _¿Qué demonios?_ Fue mi primer pensamiento, en este regreso a la realidad, abriendo los ojos para descubrir a la poseedora de la voz, mi fortuita salvadora, inclinada con las manos apoyadas sobre la blanda superficie en la que mi cuerpo reposa. En sus irises no es fácil distinguir gran brillo, si eso una chispa que acababa de perder fulgor en mitad del denso espacio celeste que bordeaban sus pupilas. Una vaga sensación de familiaridad me sacude y mis ojos se entrecerraron. Era como perderse en los claros ojos de Celes.

Desconocedor de si había una posibilidad de que compartiéramos idioma, alejé a la chica de mí, ganando más distancia al empujarla hacía atrás con una mano contra su pecho. Ella en vez de replicar, pestañeó.

-Mejor. -Dije, mis labios se curvaron satisfechos.

Como aprendí poco después gracias a las impresiones que me causaban las interacciones entre esta extraña joven y otro sujeto entrante, ella no era dueña de la única edificación existente en el desierto sino _Kuja_ , quien finalizada la charla fijaba sus ojos también claros en mi persona. El alargado dedo posado sobre sus delicados labios descendió enroscándose bajo el inferior un prologando momento manteniendo pendientes al rechoncho ser y a la chica de su siguiente movimiento, un cerrar de ojos girándose dinámico marchándose por donde había venido. En mitad del silencio en que quedamos los demás, el eco que producían las alzas de su calzado resonaba a la lejanía. Agachando la cabeza, ella resopló desuniendo las manos separando despacio cada dedo entrelazado antes, regresando hasta la cama.

 _Acababa de llegar y mi presencia ya estaba causando problemas._ Ese pensamiento me reconfortaba, forzado a permanecer en cama pues mi cuidadora se negaba permitirme abandonar el lecho pasado un periodo de larga inactividad, lo que sólo empeoró mi humor.

-En serio, ya me siento mejor... -Le decía levantando mi finas cejas dobladas al seguir la curvatura de la frente por encima de ellas. Un amago de risa revelaba mi boca abierta llena de dientes. -...Yo diría que incluso ya estoy recuperado. -Palabras que pronunciaba cuidadosamente, moviendo los labios despacio, agarrando a igual velocidad el conjunto de sabanas y mantas que ocultaban mi cuerpo por debajo del torso al incorporarme, manteniendo mis mirada en la chica rubia que puesta otra vez en pie fruncía el ceño bajo una fila de fino cabello dorado. -¿Qué tal si salgo de la cama un rato, hmm? -Sugerí, con un ligero movimiento de mi mano aparté las telas que me envolvían. Preparado para salir en el siguiente movimiento, una ágil zancada con la que fijar un pie en el liso suelo.

Sin embargo ella negó con rotundidad su cabeza. Mis facciones cambiaron un instante antes de lanzarme al suelo, de todos modos. ¡JÁ! Esta muñeca se equivocaba si creía que podía imponerme algo. Aceptaría el dolor proveniente del choque de mi propia cara contra el baldosado suelo si conseguía mi propósito mas el gigantón que la acompañaba me retuvo con una de sus grandes manos enguantadas.

-¡No me toques! -El punzante aullido fue instantáneo, llamaradas de vivo tono rojo y anaranjado surgieron de mi propio cuerpo envolviendo el suyo a causa de la proximidad o la violencia de su surgimiento. No pude ver la expresión que debió de formarse en el rostro de la chica pues tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados pero era fácil de imaginar que indicaba horror.

Muy a mi pesar no fue hasta que su voz sonó que dicha mano no suavizó su agarre, liberándome. Mi pequeña liberación de acumulada ira demandó el uso de magia del elemento opuesto sobre el... Mm... ¿Mago de gran talla? Pude percibir como el espacio se refrescaba lo que invitó un escalofrío a recorrer mi espalda ya contra el suelo.

Mi demostración de magia sirvió para una cosa y esa cosa fue el incremento de seguridad alrededor de mi persona. Sacando la lengua cruzado de brazos cuán chiquillo mostré mi indignación siendo un tiempo privado de mi magia, previa depositación en la cama. _Muñeca lista, muñeca demasiado lista._

El retorno del bello ser que Kuja era bastó para hacerme olvidar mi forzoso rol de enfermo, recibiendo atenciones que ya carecían de sentido, hastiado. Mis ojos le seguían, algo fuerte, algo hipnótico, algo mágico desprendía este Kuja para tenerme así ejecutando una acción tan simple como moverse por la habitación, entre sus gráciles a la par que firmes manos un grueso libro era retenido. Como posando sus yemas y acariciando cada hoja, cada una era pasada hasta que el gran conjunto sujeto por gruesos hilos fue cerrado. ¡Tap! Un ruido seco fue producido durante dicho cierre del tomo y los pálidos irises de Kuja chocaron premeditadamente contra los míos. Sus labios de sutil lila se movieron.

-Un viajero pero no uno cualquiera ¿me equivoco? -

Eso iba para mí, me percaté al reconocer aunque vagamente algo de parentesco con una lengua preveniente del continente vecino al ocupado y controlado por el que había sido el Imperio. Lenguaje poco oído fuera de la zona correspondiente a la gente que lo hablaba. Concentrándome, lenguaje que evocaba un momento y a una persona... ¡Era Thamasano! Uno de los idiomas que a pesar del tiempo no era que hubiese variado mucho en comparación con otros idiomas dentro del mismo continente o el nuestro.

-¿Hablas... Thamasano? -Hice un esfuerzo tremendo por responder en el único lenguaje que nos estaba uniendo. Mi apoyo era el hecho de una similitud, por pequeña que fuese con el idioma que se hablaba en los territorios del que había sido el Reino de Figaro pero las palabras no serían cien por cien exactas. ¡Maldita dialecto!

Con suavidad, Kuja arrugó su frente, varios finos mechones de diferentes tamaños caían por los lados.

-¿Es ese el lugar del que procedéis? Mago. -

Intuí parte de la pregunta pero al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas esta vez, mi mente como siempre caprichosa en los peores de los momentos, yo negué con la cabeza lo que disminuyó la segura sonrisa en el rostro de Kuja. En cambio, el termino usado era correcto. Aún artificialmente, por mi cuerpo corría magia a igual partes que sangre y otros fluidos. Sus brazos cruzándose como si algo en el interior de su libro le hubiese disgustado.

-Vuestro ropaje cuenta una historia diferente. -Surgió de sus labios, tras retirar algunas hebras de brillo plateado de su rostro, añadió un dedo implicando mi ropa, todavía sobre mi cuerpo.

Cada pieza estaba conformada por los colores representativos de la magia que yo realizaba, ignoraba si en tiempo de los Magi también se utilizaban tantos colores en el atiendo de cada mago, tampoco era que hubiese mucha información disponible para ser leída fuera de las leyendas y cuentos infantiles, pero mantenía el diseño militar. Me quedé callado, narrar la historia detrás de los colores exigiría demasiadas palabras y oraciones que componer en un idioma alejado del propio.

-¿Oh? Tomaré vuestro silencio pues como punto final a nuestra conversación. -Concluyó, habiendo esperado un rato, fingiendo agravio en su voz, descendiendo el brazo sostenido en alto mientras su dedo finalizado en una larga pero redondeada uña se doblaba quedando como el resto en su mano protegida por un guante metálico. Las siguientes palabras fueron para la rubia pues había vuelto al idioma que yo desconocía.

-Disfrutad de vuestra estancia y mostrad vuestro agradecimiento a Mikoto, es por ella que vuestra estancia se alargará un tiempo. -Dijo previa marcha, enigmáticamente. El libro siendo colocado bajo una axila mientras la otra mano lo sostenía tras girarse y así abandonar la habitación por segunda vez.

A pesar de su marcada prepotencia y sus aires de diva, sabía como mantener mi atención. Nada tan necesario hasta que mis cuidadores se convenciesen de una mejora completa ganando así libertad para por lo menos, explorar este lugar nunca antes visto...


End file.
